Cuando el Viento sopla el Mar y la Luna Ilumina
by Yue Tomoe
Summary: Segunda temporada de "EL VIENTO, EL MAR Y LA LUNA". Han pasado tres años, y las cosas han cambiado... ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

"El Regreso"

DING-DONG Se escuchó en la casa donde vivían Tenoh, Kaioh, Meiou, Tomoe.

-Yo abro- Haruka salió de la sala donde estaba viendo tele con Hotaru, abrió la puerta y su rostro de alegría cambio drásticamente a uno de fastidio y sorpresa.

- ¿Pero tú? Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con el poco aire que dejo escapar o_O

- Bueno, vine a ver a las princesas de esta casa ^_^

- Pues no hay nadie, solo yo- dijo enojada ò_ó

- Entonces esperaré- decía la persona que había tocado mientras daba un paso a la entrada.

- Esperaras, ¡Pero fuera!- le grito Haruka, azotándole literalmente la puerta en la cara. ò_ó

Hotaru se levanto al escuchar los fuertes gritos y el azotón de la puerta.

- ¿Quién era papá Haruka?

- Nadie, impor…- no terminó de hablar por que se escucho de nueva cuenta el…

DING-DONG

- Ahora yo voy- dijo Hotaru

- No preciosa, espera- Haruka se puso entre la puerta y ella, mientras que de el otro lado de la puerta…

- Vamos Haruka, abre ya, no seas infantil,

- Esa voz- murmuro Hotaru o_o

- Haruka, de cualquier forma sabes que no me iré de aquí, así que mejor abre ¿Quieres?

Hotaru, no resistió más su duda y esquivando a Haruka abrió la puerta.

- ¿Tú? ¿Pero, cuándo?

- ¿Qué, también tu me cerraras la puerta en la cara?

Solo alcanzó a reaccionar Hotaru cuando ya era sostenida por unos fuertes brazos y no hizo más que corresponder al efusivo abrazo, después de unos minutos así…

- Que bueno que has regresado, te extrañaba mucho. n_n

- Yo también te extrañaba, como no tienes idea, princesita.

- ¿Pero por qué no habías vuelto antes?- Hizo una mueca de enfado -_- Y se separó de aquellos brazos.

- Por que tenía que pensar muchas cosas y además- Hizo una pausa- La vida para mí, no ha sido tan fácil.

- Perdón no quería hacerte sentir mal.

- No te preocupes princesita, ya sabes que a veces me pongo muy sentimental- dijo regándole una sonrisa ^_^

- Que bueno que estés aquí- Volvió a abrazarla- ¿No quieres pasar? Empieza hacer frió

- No creo que sea una buena idea- Dijo mirando a Haruka quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio observando la escena.

- Por mi se puede morir de frió- pensó Haruka- Claro que puedes pasar, no hay problema- Dijo después de un rato.

Pasaron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala, Hotaru les llevo un poco de chocolate caliente ya que era diciembre y el frió era imponente, después de unos segundos de silencio que para Hotaru parecieron eternos, por fin se rompió el elipsis.

- ¿Y Set, sigue viviendo aquí?

- Sí, a ella le dará mucho gusto verte- Respondió Hotaru

Otra vez silencio y el chocolate estaba a punto de acabarse, mas segundos de silencio incomodo y mortal.

-¿Qué, no piensas preguntar por ella?- Reclamó Haruka.

- No creo que haga falta, pues es seguro que ella sigue viviendo aquí ¿O no?

- ¿Tú qué crees?- contesto Haruka con un tono burlón

- Pues por tu sonrisa diría que si, aun que no creo que sea por mucho- respondió también con burla

- Idiota- Murmuro Haruka, pero fue perfectamente audible para los presentes.

- ¿Por qué ofendes Haruka? no deberías hacer eso- Apenas si podía contener la risa su visitante

^_^

- Pero si la ofensa no era para mi- refunfuño Haruka ò_ó

- Hotaru no deberías dejar que te insulte de esa manera *_* Haruka no deberías ser así con tu hija- Comentó en un tono muy serio, pero tan cómico que a Hotaru le causo risa, voltearon a ver a Hotaru que estaba divertidísima con todo esto.

- Por Dios ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no te veía? Has crecido demasiado, y cuando te abracé ni siquiera note que ya eres toda una señorita, y vaya que eres muy hermosa

Hotaru se sonrojó un poco pero contesto a la pregunta- Ya casi tres años sin vernos.

- ¿Tantos?- Exclamó con asombro.

- Si, pero no te preocupes te recordamos como si fuera ayer, que te conocimos.

- ¿Te recordamos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa picara ·_^

- Si, ella también te recuerda mucho- Contestó la joven.

- No te creas tanto, es solo por lástima- replicó Haruka.

Estaba a punto de comenzar otra pelea verbal, cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Todos voltearon para ver a la recién llegada, y la sorpresa de esta no se hizo esperar, tanto, que corrió a los brazos de la visita que tenían esa tarde.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- decía mientras le daba varios besos en las mejillas

- mucho, según Hotaru- respondió

La chica se aferro más al cuerpo de su visitante, apretando aun más su cuello.

- Set, no puedo respirar- y de verdad que no podía respirar

- Ay, lo siento- se apartó para que pudiera tomar aire n_n

- No te preocupes- apenas si alcanzo a decir.

- Es que me da mucho gusto volver a verte… Eres muy mala ¿Sabes?... Nosotras aquí sin saber nada de ti y tú ni una llamada en casi tres años.

- Lo lamento es solo que- Guardó silencio y soltó un suspiro- No quiero hablar de eso

- ¿Tan mal te fue?- pregunto Setsuna

- Algo así

- No es que no me alegre el verte- reacciono Setsuna- ¿Pero por que hasta ahora has decidido volver?

- Pues…

- ¿Pasa algo malo?, ¿Hay otro enemigo?- Ni siquiera dejo que terminara el por que estaba ahí pues seguía hablando- ¿Cómo es que no lo detecte? Pero si yo he estado al pendiente

- Set

- Seguramente me distraje demasiado.

- Set

- Pero cómo es posible otro ataque y nosotras aquí como si nada.

- SET

- Será mejor que vaya a las puertas de tiempo a investigar- dijo dando unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡¡¡Setsuna YA CÁLLATE!!!

Setsuna paró en seco, miró furiosa a su visita, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia que por bien podría decirse que eran milímetros.

- Me gritaste- dijo en un tono no muy amigable

- Set, no te enojes… Es que tú no me dejabas hablar… Y… Yo- trataba de explicarse, pero mientras más retrocedía, Setsuna mas se acercaba

- ME… Gritaste- De pronto se abalanzo hacia la otra persona y empezó hacerle cosquillas.

- Ya basta Set, por favor… No lo vuelvo hacer… Ya… Para- Decía entre risas

Haruka estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Setsuna haciendo ese tipo de juegos, era extraño ver a su amiga así, ella estaba en eso cuando salio de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que Hotaru había entrado al juego también, solo hizo una mueca de "no puede ser" ¬¬ y se levanto del sofá para preparar otro poco de chocolate.

- Ya basta… Por favor… No puedo mas- Seguía suplicando.

- Está bien, por esta vez te perdonamos ¿Verdad Hotaru?

- Si solo porque no queremos que luego tomes VENGANZA- resaltó Hotaru esa palabra ya que recordó que esta personita era muy latosa y muy bromista

- Está bien, no tomaré venganza- por ahora- dijo para si ¬¬

Haruka les ofreció más chocolate y volvieron a tomar asiento.

- Bueno ¿Ahora si me dirás? ¿Qué pasó, por qué has regresado?- pregunto Setsuna

- ¿Qué, acaso es que si ella volvió es porque algo pasó?

- Haruka tiene razón, ¿Por qué piensas eso Setsuna?

- Bueno entonces dime por qué volviste.

- Por que las extrañaba, ¿Por qué más? solo quería verlas y saber como iban sus vidas, eso es todo.

- Mamá Setsuna ¿acaso no le crees?

- Claro que si, además yo ya lo había dicho, no he sentido ninguna presencia maligna así que sí le creo.

Seguían platicando de eso, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una bella y linda Michiru Haruka se acerco a ella dándole el beso de la bienvenida, Setsuna y Hotaru solo observaron el rostro de su visita y no notaron ningún cambio en el, al contrario se veía más radiante y feliz. Por fin las dos chicas deshicieron el beso.

Michiru abrió los ojos para buscar a toda la familia, vio a Setsuna y Hotaru paradas esperando para también poder recibirla con un- "¡Hola! ¿Como te fue en tu día?"- pero notó algo mas, vio que una persona se encontraba sentada en un sofá, pero no podía verle el rostro ya que los cuerpos de las chicas sin querer lo tapaban.

- ¿Tenemos visitas?- pregunto Michiru al oído de Haruka.

- Si… Y te sorprenderás- contesto de la misma forma a su novia- aunque espero que no tanto- rabió un poco -_-

Michiru no sabia por que, pero sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, como si él si supiera quien era esa persona, como si la desesperación se apoderara de él- Calma corazón, calma- se repetía Michiru una y otra vez. Se separo de Haruka y comenzó a dirigirse no tanto a donde estaban su hija y su amiga, sino más que nada se dirigía aquella persona que sin ver su rostro le alborotaba el corazón.

Las dos chicas al parecer entendieron eso y sin decir nada, sólo se apartaron del camino de la sirenita y cuando estas se hicieron a un lado, Michiru detuvo sus pasos, sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, iba a correr para tenerle en sus brazos una vez mas pero recordó que Haruka estaba ahí, así que solo se acerco y dijo:

- Buenas noches- aunque su cuerpo y sus ojos decían mas que eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

¿Me extrañaste?

- Buenas noches- contestó al saludo de Michiru- ¿Acaso no piensas darme un abrazo? ¬¬

- por supuesto- Michiru se acerco y sus cuerpos volvieron a fusionarse haciendo uno solo

- ¿Cómo has estado princesa?- le pregunto a su oído sin soltar el abrazo

- ¿Tú como crees?

- Jajaja, ¿Nunca vas a cambiar?

- Jamás Yue, jamás ^_^

- Te ves muy hermosa- comentó Yue

- Gracias- Recién entonces soltaron el abrazo.

- mju, mju- Interrumpió Haruka- e inmediatamente Yue y Michiru se soltaron +_+

Haruka se acerco y tomo por la cintura a su novia- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

- ¿Por qué Haruka? ¿Te preocupa?

- No, para nada

- La verdad es que no lo sé- Respondió Yue

- ¿Y en donde te estás quedando?- pregunto Hotaru

- Pues, acabo de llegar y no he tenido tiempo para buscar algún lugar.

- ¿Y el departamento que tenias?- Cuestionó Michiru

- Lo vendí en cuanto me fui, así que creo que me quedare esta noche en algún hotel.

- No creo que eso sea justo- dijo Setsuna.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Yue es obvio, has hecho muchas cosas por nosotras como para que te dejemos hospedar en algún hotel… Así que ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

- ¡¡¡ ¿QUE?!!!- gritaron Haruka y Yue.

- Setsuna tiene razón- reafirmó Michiru.

- Sí Yue, quédate aquí- Hotaru estaba feliz.

- Princesita, esa no es una buena idea, yo tengo una vida y además mi religión no me lo permite Jajaja-dijo bromeando- Hablando en serio princesita, no es necesario.

Estaban en eso cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

DING-DONG

- Hotaru ve abrir- Ordenó Haruka, pues no quería que lograran convencer a Yue de que se quedara en su casa.

- Buenas noches

- Hola chicas, pasen

- Gracias Hotaru- dijo Lita

- ¿Solo vinieron ustedes dos?- preguntó

- Si- Contesto Mina.

Las chicas entraron hasta la sala y se quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver a Yue, Mina no lo aguanto más y abrazo a la chica.

- ¡¡¡Yue!!! No lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo, te extrañamos mucho, ¿Y tú nos extrañaste?

- ¡Mina deja a Yue en paz! ò_ó

- Lita no seas envidiosa- Mina le saco la lengua y a regaña dientes se alejo de Yue.

- ¡Ahora me toca a mi!- decía Lita mientras se aventaba a los brazos de la joven.

- ¡¡¡Lita eres una tramposa!!! Sólo querías que yo me quitara para que tú la pudieras abrazar.

- Si ¿Y?

- Jajaja, chicas a mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verlas.

Setsuna para distraerlas preguntó- Bueno chicas ¿Y a qué han venido?

- ¡Ay! Es verdad, de la emoción se me estaba olvidando- dijo Lita

- Hemos venido a traerles la invitación formal para la fiesta de disfraces que se dará mañana por la noche- respondió Mina

- Sí, ya saben, la fiesta que se dará como bienvenida a la amiga de Darien.

- Ah sí, no se preocupen asistiremos- indicó Michiru.

- bueno yo ya me tengo que ir- explicó Yue- ya que si no, se me hará más tarde y no encontrare habitación alguna.

- ¿De qué hablas Yue?

- Mira Lita, lo que sucede es que llegue a la ciudad el día de hoy y lo primero que hice al bajar del avión fue tomar un taxi para que me trajera aquí, así que no he buscado en donde quedarme, y antes de que pregunten, el departamento que tenia lo vendí, así que ahora mismo me voy para buscar un buen hotel.

- ¿Pero por qué? Si ya te dijimos que te quedes aquí - refunfuñó Hotaru _

- Princesita, ya te dije que no puedo… Pero te prometo que todos los días vendré a verte

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, te lo prometo… Perdón, creo que me precipité un poco ya que primero hay que pedirle permiso a tus papás, así que Haruka, Set, Michiru, ¿Puedo venir diario a ver a princesita?

Setsuna y Michiru se quedaron calladas y dejaron que esa respuesta la diera Haruka.

Sabia que si decía que no, seguramente Michiru la enviaría a la habitación de huéspedes para que durmiera sola y sin nada de acción por las noches, y eso no seria todo, Setsuna seguramente le aplicaría la ley del hielo y no le prepararía su desayuno de todas las mañanas y en cuanto a Hotaru, lo mas probable es que se pondría triste y la odiaría el resto de su vida, así que no le quedaba de otra y después de un rato, alcanzó a responder.

- Claro, no hay problema puedes venir cuando quieras- dijo ya resignada.

- Gracias Haruka, después de todo no eres tan infantil Jajaja.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Setsuna

- No, no, por nada ¿verdad Yue? *_*

- Si, por nada Haruka.

La única que entendió esto era Hotaru, que hasta ahora se había percatado de que Haruka le había cerrado la puerta en las narices a Yue y solo sonrió por los celos de su papá Haruka.

- Bueno ahora si me voy- Hizo una pausa- Chicas fue un placer volver a verlas, Hotaru cumpliré con mi promesa eh- le sonrió- Set, también me alegre mucho de volverte a ver- Le estrechó la mano a Haruka- Haruka, gracias por dejar que venga a ver a Hotaru y- se acerco poco a poco a esa princesa marina- Michiru… me alegro de que seas feliz- le beso su mejilla- con su permiso- no dijo mas y Yue salio de la casa dejando a todas con un sentimiento… "nostalgia"

- Bueno nosotras también nos vamos- dijo Lita apresurada y jalando a Mina

¡¡Y no falten a la fiesta!!- Gritó Mina que prácticamente ya estaba fuera

- ¡¡Ahí estaremos!!- confirmó Setsuna.

Ya estando a solas…

- Es extraño que haya regresado así sin avisar

- Setsuna no creo que sea para tanto -_-

- Vamos Haruka, ¿Estás celosa? ·_^

- No Michiru, no lo estoy

- Mamá Setsuna, tengo una tarea que no entiendo ¿Me ayudas?

- Claro, vamos.

Setsuna y Hotaru encontraron el pretexto perfecto para dejar a la pareja a solas, ya que seguramente pensaron que tendrían mucho de que hablar, cuando por fin se quedaron solo ellas en la sala, compartieron miradas, tratando de averiguar los pensamientos de la otra.

Mientras que en la calle…

- ¿Lita por que me sacaste así de la casa de Haruka y Michiru?

- Porque quiero alcanzar a Yue.

- ¿Y para qué? _

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- ¡Ay Mina! Que está muy triste.

- Pero yo vi que está muy feliz.

- Pues no, las apariencias engañan.

- Lita mira- la chica señalaba con su dedo- Yue va a tomar ese taxi.

- Corre Mina podemos alcanzarla.

- ¡¡YUE!! ¡¡YUE!!

En la casa de las externas…

Al darse cuenta de que ninguna de las dos dejaba leer en sus ojos lo que sentían en ese momento decidieron mejor hablar.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste Michiru?

- Alegría

- Solo eso ¬¬

- No, también sentí la tristeza que la invadía u_u

- Michiru, tu sabes que no me refiero a eso ¬¬

- ¿Quieres saber si sentí amor?

- Sí.

- Haruka, este tema creo que ya ha quedado aclarado +_+

- Eso fue cuando no estaba, pero ahora a regresado

- ¿Cual es la diferencia?

- Saber si aun sientes algo por ella -_-

- De ante mano sabes que si… Sabes que siempre voy a quererla y siempre voy a sentir algo por ella, pero no de la forma en que tú piensas… Jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, me separaría de ti, por que tu eres el amor de mi vida, por que tu eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y por que siempre he de amarte así regresen mil Yues ·_^

- Tontita- se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios a su sirena- TE AMO ^_^

Yue volteó y vio a un par de chicas que se acercaban a toda prisa.

- Espere un momento- le pidió al taxista

- Yue, que bueno que te alcanzamos

- ¿Qué pasa Lita?

- Es que… Quería decirte… Que no tienes que buscar un hotel

- ¿Cómo? o_O

- Sí, te puedes quedar conmigo, digo si quieres *_*

- Gracias, pero no quiero causarte ninguna molestia.

- Pero si no es ninguna… yo vivo sola y además creo que nos haríamos compañía para no sentirnos tan solas.

- Pues…

- Di que si ^_^

- Está bien Lita, tu ganas, pero te pagaré una renta eh .

- Está bien.

- Entonces suban al taxi.

Llegaron a la casa de Lita, le enseño cuál seria su habitación y dejo a solas a Yue para que se instalara cómodamente.

- Oye Lita -_-

- ¿Qué pasa Mina?

- ¿Por qué le pediste que se viniera aquí? ¿Te gusta verdad? ¬¬

- ¿Eh? ¡No digas tonterías Mina! _

- Te gusta, te gusta- Decía Mina burlándose de su amiga

- Se me hace que es otra la que esta loquita por ella- trató de defenderse Lita.

- Pues yo no le diría que no ^_^

- ¡MINA!

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad jijiji ·_^

- ay mina. U_U

Ya eran las doce de la noche y Yue no podía dormir, a su mente llegaban mil recuerdos, trataba de conciliar el sueño pero era imposible, así que se transformo en el ángel de la luna y salio de su nueva habitación por la ventana.

Voló por las penumbras de aquella noche y sin darse cuenta llego al bacón de la casa de Michiru y volvió a ver aquella imagen, era tal y como la ultima vez que la vio… estaba ella en los brazos de Haruka, una vez más la contempló dormir y sonrió para si, dio media vuelta, miro al cielo y estaba nublado.

- Ni siquiera la luna quiere verme hoy- pensó en voz alta

- Pues a mí si me da gusto verte otra vez

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo aun dándole la espalda a Michiru y viendo el cielo

- Pues es muy difícil no darse cuenta de tu mirada

El Ángel De La Luna dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente, se quito su turbante y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Me extrañaste? n_n

- No… Porque tú me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo- le respondió Michiru

- Pero no lo cumplí- dijo melancólica

- Claro que si, por que siempre estuviste en mi corazón ^_^

- Tienes razón- Yue toco su pecho- aun no me has regresado el mío ·_^

Michiru ya no dijo más y se aferro a los brazos de su ángel, intento contener las lágrimas pero no pudo y se dejo vencer por ellas.

- Te amo- Dijo Michiru en un pequeño susurro.

- Yo también te amo- contestó de la misma forma, causando un poco de risa en ambas chicas- Si alguien nos hubiera escuchado, seguramente ya hubieran pensado mal

- Tienes razón Yue, creo que será mejor ya no decírnoslo… aun que me encantaría que entendieran que la forma en que lo decimos, no es por que queramos estar juntas.

- Si supieran que si nos amamos es por que no queremos estarlo, Jajaja- sus risas eran muy bajas pero audibles para ellas dos, con un modo de confidencia.

- ¿Yue?- dijo Michiru aun en sus brazos

- ¿si?

- te extrañé- susurró a su oído. U_U

- ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

"La fiesta de disfraces"

Parte I

Sonaba el despertado a todo lo que daba. Maldijo, pues no recordaba haber puesto uno y no le quedo mas que levantarse e irse a bañar, después de unos minutos salio, se vistió y se volvió a recostar ya que el baño la relajo aún mas. Se estaba quedando otra vez dormida y escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

- Adelante

- Buenos días Yue

- Buenos días Lita… Oye ¿Tu pusiste la alarma?

- Si, perdón… ¿te moleste?

- Un poco creo, es que hoy quería levantarme hasta tarde y…

- Lo lamento no lo vuelvo hacer

- No te preocupes, si esta es la hora de levantarse en tu casa yo lo respeto

- No es eso, es solo que hoy tenemos una fiesta

- Ah sí, la de disfraces ¿No?

- Si, y lo que sucede es que estas cordialmente invitada.

- Gracias, ¿Pero cuál es el problema?

- Pues que no tienes disfraz.

- ¿Y necesito uno?

- Obvio.

- No creo que haga falta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque me puedo transformar ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡¡¡ ¿Pero estas loca?!!! ¡¡¡No puedes ir como el ángel de la luna!!!

- Lita, solo bromeaba jajajajaja

- Que mala eres.

- ¿Entonces quieres que vayamos a comprar un disfraz para mi?

- Si

- ¿Y tú de que te vas a disfrazar?- pregunto Yue curiosa.

- de Juana de Arco.

- Como crees, no inventes.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Lita molesta

- Te quedaría más el de la bella durmiente

- ¿En… en serio?- dijo Lita muy nerviosa

- Por supuesto. ·_^

Las dos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la tienda de disfraces, después de un rico desayuno decidieron que era lo mejor.

-¿Y cómo de que te quieres disfrazar?

- No lo sé… Dame una sugerencia.

- Disfrázate de Superman, al fin que los dos vuelan- Lita sonrió para si

- No Lita ¡Gracias! ¬¬

- Bueno, entonces de Romeo

- ¿Y tu serás mi Julieta? ·_^

Y otra vez volvió a poner nerviosa a Lita

- Ya te dije que yo ya tengo disfraz- contesto la chica con los colores encima,

- Si pero ese no me gusta, así que te comprare otro.

Pero ellas no eran las únicas que discutían por lo de los disfraces, también otras dos personitas lo hacían.

- Haruka… ya dime, de que te vas a disfrazar.

- No… Yo te pregunte primero.

- Pero ya te dije que te quiero dar una sorpresa -_-

- Pues entonces no te digo.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

- Si

- Entonces esta noche al salir de la fiesta no te voy a enseñar el disfraz que me compre especialmente para ti.

Haruka trago en seco, se acerco a Michiru la abrazo por la cintura y la cargó para que sus rostros quedaran al parejo, se miraron a los ojos y en ellos se podía leer el deseo, la pasión, el amor, la lujuria y hasta cierto modo un poco de locura.

- Michiru

- ¿Si?

- ¿es tu última palabra?

- Si.

- Está bien, de cualquier forma no te lo diré, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya- la fue bajando poco a poco, para después soltarla.

- ¿Y piensas que tu si?

- Si, jajajajaja… Te amo

- Y yo a ti.

Las horas pasaban rápido y Haruka tuvo que apresurar a sus chicas ya que la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar y ellas se tardaban mucho (en su opinión) para arreglarse.

- ¡¡¡Chicas vamos, ya es tarde!!!

- ¡¡¡Si papá Haruka, ya vamos!!!- gritó Hotaru desde su cuarto.

- ¡¡¡Pero que desesperada eres Haruka!!!- también Setsuna tuvo que gritar ya que estaba con Hotaru.

- ¡¡¡Setsuna es que de verdad se tardan mucho!!!

- ¿Pero así te gustamos no?- dijo Michiru que se encontraba detrás de Haruka.

- No te escuché llegar amor- le comentó aun sin dar la vuelta y cuando la dio se quedo pasmada.

- ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?

- Me… Me… Encanta…

- Me gustas cuando te pones nerviosa.

¿Y como no iba a estarlo? Si Michiru llevaba un sensual vestido egipcio, blanco y entallado, tan largo que le llagaba a sus tobillos, una peluca corta de color negro con pequeñas piedritas doradas en los mechones, sus ojos perfectamente maquillados resaltando el tono negro en ellos y una pequeña tiara con una serpiente al frente, adornaba su cabeza.

- Me hubieras dicho que te disfrazarías de Cleopatra y yo me hubiera puesto uno de Marco Antonio.

- Jajaja, me gusta mucho el tienes puesto.

- No creo que me quede muy bien hacerle del fantasma de la opera, pero no se me ocurrió otro jijiji.

Bajaron Hotaru y Setsuna y también se veían espectaculares, el disfraz de Hotaru era de una bella y sensual ninfa y Setsuna estaba vestida como una bailarina árabe.

Haruka las observó- se ven hermosas las tres- comentó.

- Ves, te dije que valdría la pena la espera amor.

- Tenías razón- beso los labios de su sirena y se separo un poco para decir- bueno entonces ya vámonos.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban disfrutando de ella y por supuesto las anfitrionas no podían faltar, Serena, Reí, Amy y Mina que también se divertían mucho aun que tres de ellas se preguntaban en donde estaría Lita.

- Ya es tarde y Lita no llega- comentó Serena preocupada.

- Si Mina, dinos a donde fue.

- Mira Reí, ya te dije que yo no lo sé.

- ¡Para mí que si sabes y te haces la tonta!

- ¡¡Serena ya déjame!!

- Es que debes admitir que es muy extraño que ella no este aquí- dijo Amy- y que además te haya mandado a ti con toda la comida y los bocadillos… así que es lógico que tú sepas en donde se encuentra.

- ¿Tu también Amy?... esta bien solo les diré que les tenemos una sorpresa.

Y antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo Mina se fue dejándolas con la incertidumbre, unos minutos mas tarde llegaba la familia Tenoh e inmediatamente se acercaron a saludar a sus amigas

- Se ven estupendas.

- Gracias Haruka.

- ¿Sus disfraces son de diosas griegas no?- pregunto Michiru

- Si- contestaron las chicas.

- Soy Hera, la encargada de cuidar el cielo, la luz y el matrimonio- dijo Serena

- yo soy Atenea, la diosa de la inteligencia y la sabiduría- obvio eso lo dijo Amy

- Yo la diosa Deméter, a su cargo estaba el destino de los muertos del mundo de ultratumba- comento Reí.

- Y por supuesto yo soy Afrodita ¡la diosa del amor!- les dijo Mina que se integraba a la conversación

- Pues se ven muy lindas- les dijo Michiru

- ¿Y Lita?- pregunto Setsuna.

- No sabemos, y Mina no nos quiere decir.

- Serena ya te dije que no tardara en llegar… Así que mejor disfruten de la fiesta.

- Mina tiene razón hay que divertirnos- Contestó Serena muy emocionada.

Paso media hora más y vieron entrar a Lita que llevaba un bello vestido de la época medieval, color azul marino, que contrastaba con un color marrón, pero la sorpresa no paro ahí, pues no estaba sola, iba tomada del brazo de un apuesto chico que llevaba un antifaz de medio rostro color dorado, un sombrero de tres puntas unos pantalones negros, unas botas y un chaleco del mismo color, con una camisa blanca abajo, adornada con olanes, iba con un perfecto pirata.

- ¿Quien será ese chico? ¡Es tan guapo!- Mina casi babeaba por la impresión- un momento pero yo si se quien es ¡que tonta!- dijo para sí.

- ¿Será su novio?- Cuestionó Serena.

- No sabía que Lita tuviera novio- pensó Amy.

- Y si no es su novio que me lo presente- Reí fue esta vez quien sorprendió a todas- ¿Que? Yo solo decía.

Lita y su guapo pirata se acercaron a sus amigas.

- Hola chicas- saludo Lita.

- Hola Lita- Respondieron todas, incluso las externas que ya regresaban de bailar.

- ¿Y a mí no me van a saludar?

- ¿Yue?

- Así es Serena, soy yo

- Espero y les haya gustado su sorpresa chicas- les dijo Mina.

Las jovencitas no lo pensaron dos veces y se lanzaron a sus brazos, le dijeron cuanto la habían extrañado y le hacían preguntas de todo tipo, cuando esta hubo dado todas las respuestas, decidió que seria mejor alejarse un poco, para tomar aire y al zafarse de las chicas se dio cuenta que en la mesa de al lado se encontraban Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y su princesita, así que fue a saludar.

- ¡Buenas noches!- Saludó Yue.

- Veo que ya te desocupaste- sonrió Haruka

- ¿Celosa?

- ¡¡Vete al diablo!!

- ¡Haruka!- amenazó Michiru.

- Ella empezó.

- No es cierto fuiste tú.

- Ya basta, parecen niños- les regañó Setsuna.

- Está bien- respondieron con sorna.

- Qué bueno que viniste Yue- Hotaru tuvo que cambiar el tema

- A mí también me agrada verte… ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?

- Claro.

Yue le extendió su mano y Hotaru la tomo llegaron a la pista de baile y Yue estaba sorprendida de cuanto había crecido su pequeña.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En cuanto has crecido… En realidad se me hace increíble

Ellas platicaban en la pista, mientras que en una de las mesas…

- Oye Serena ¿Y a qué hora dijo Darien que llegaba?

- Lo que pasa es que el hermano de su amiga también llegará con ella y no sabemos exactamente la hora en que llegue su avión… Pero creo que no tardaran.

- pues se están perdiendo de una gran fiesta.

- Ay Mina, tú nada mas piensas en eso.

- Ya Lita, tú lo dices por que nos quieres presumir que llegaste con Yue.

- ¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!!

Serena decidió cambiar el tema- Apropósito Lita ¿de que vienes disfrazada?

- ¿Eh?… Yo, pues… quería disfrazarme de Juana de Arco, pero Yue no me dejo y me compro este disfraz.

- ¿Es de una doncella no?- pregunto Reí

- Si, dice que como buen pirata, tenia que tener una doncella secuestrada Jajaja.

Y en otra de las mesas…

- Haruka, ¿te molestaría si bailo con Yue?

Haruka se quedo pensando un poco esa pregunta- no, para nada ^_^

- entonces ahora vuelvo.

Michiru se levanto de su lugar y a paso firme llego hasta donde se encontraban Yue y Hotaru.

- ¿Hotaru, me permitirías?

- Si claro- la jovencita se aparto, Yue tomo por la cintura a Michiru, tomo su mano y se puso a bailar con ella.

- ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?- pregunto Michiru

- Pues intentar ser feliz, pero creo que eso no se me da muy bien- trato de sonreír

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Parece que la vida se ensaña conmigo- su mirada cambio volviéndose mas melancólica.

- ¿y Himeko?- Michiru trato de cambiar el tema- ¿Aun sigues con ella?

Yue delineo en sus labios una sonrisa tierna- nos casamos- dijo con orgullo

- ¿Qué?

- Oye, no te iba a invitar a mi boda… No hubieras ido.

- Claro que si… Si tomaste la decisión de casarte con ella es por que es muy especial, y solo por eso yo hubiera asistido.

- Si tú lo dices.

- ¿Y cuando se casaron?

- Al año de noviazgo… No permitiría que otra chica linda se fuera así de fácil de mi vida Jajaja

- ¿Y apropósito por qué no vino?- Michiru cuestionaba mucho a Yue, ya que no podía creer que tan rápido había encontrado a alguien mas y que se haya enamorado de ella, sentía un poco de celos, pero los sabia disimular muy bien.

Yue no respondía a su pregunta, así que volvió a intentarlo.

- ¿Peleaste con ella, o algo así?- sintió como el cuerpo de Yue se tenso más, incluso dejo de bailar, su mirada se entretuvo en el suelo y su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido.

- Yue ¿estas bien?- sin querer las saco de sus pensamientos

- Si… Lo siento- soltó a Michiru- Necesito un poco de aire- Llevó a Michiru hasta su mesa, se disculpo y salio a uno de los balcones de aquel salón, dejando a Michiru con una sensación no solo de tristeza, sino de otros tantos sentimientos que guardaba el corazón de Yue, como el ODIO.

- ¿Qué paso Michiru?- pregunto Haruka, que lo había visto todo

- No lo se amor… no lo sé.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

"La fiesta de disfraces"

Parte II

Sorpresivamente Haruka se levanto de su lugar y se retiró, dejando a todas sumamente sorprendidas.

- Sólo espero que no se haya enojado- pensó Michiru.

Haruka llego a uno de los balcones y ahí vio a Yue sentada en la baranda.

- Espero que no te vayas a tirar… aunque claro, olvidaba que puedes volar.

- Ya quisieras tú que yo me tirara.

- jajajajaja- las dos comenzaron a reír.

- Por eso me caes bien por tu gran sentido del humor- admitió Haruka

- Oh Haruka, ¡Vamos! No creo caerte para nada bien.

- Ayudaste mucho a mi sirena y a mi familia.

- Setsuna y Hotaru también son importantes para mí.

- Lo sé… y también se que tu eres muy importante para ellas tres, así que vine a ver en que puedo ayudarte.

- Si piensas que tienes alguna deuda conmigo te equivocas.

- No es solo por eso Yue… es que yo comprendo perfectamente que se siente perder a Michiru.

- Te equivocas Haruka, yo no la he perdido, aun es mi amiga.

- Pero no es lo mismo- Haruka sonrió.

- Tienes razón… Pero no estoy así por ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es por mi esposa

- ¡¡ ¿Te casaste?!!- Haruka en realidad estaba muy sorprendida

- Si, con Himeko

- Ah, la chica bonita del parque ¿No?

- Si Michiru estuviera aquí ya te hubiera asesinado por ese comentario.

- Jajaja si tienes razón… Pero no cambies el tema- Haruka la miró- ¿Se enojaron?

- No- Yue se quedo pensando, en realidad no sabia por que le confiaba esto a Haruka

- Se me hace que sí… Seguramente te dejo por infiel o algo así.

Yue no respondió nada y una vez mas intento sonreír, pero no podía la melancolía era más fuerte que ella y la pesadez se apoderaba de sus ojos.

- Yue… Yo…- No pudo continuar ya que unos aplausos y gritos llamaron su atención- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que ya llego la invitada de honor… Será mejor que entremos

- Sí- Haruka no estaba completamente convencida, pero prefirió esperar a que Yue se tranquilizara un poco.

- Vamos.

Entraron al gran salón y hasta arriba de las escaleras se encontraba Darien disfrazado de Zeus, acompañado de un chico y una hermosa muchacha, el chico tenia el cabello azul, estaba disfrazado de un guerrero águila y la chica tenía el cabello negro crespo que apenas si llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y con unos inmensos ojos color azul que resaltaban su belleza y esta particular mujer llevaba un disfraz de una diosa Azteca.

- Es ella- pensó Yue- Al fin la encontré

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No, nada Haruka

- Esa chica es muy bonita ¿No lo crees?... La que esta disfrazada de…

- Diosa Azteca

- Vaya si que sabes de culturas

- He viajado últimamente, mucho diría yo… Y sí, es muy bonita.

- Si quieres te la presento- le dijo Haruka.

- ¿Ahora quieres conseguirme novia?

- No, Himeko no me lo perdonaría.

Y otra vez silencio por parte de Yue.

- Lo lamento no fue mi intención.

- No te preocupes.

Guardaron silencio, ya que Darien iba hablar…

Darien- Buenas noches a todos, primero quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas y en especial a mi novia por ayudarme en todo esto… Y quiero presentarles a la personita por la cual se organizo esta fiesta ya que es una gran amiga mía y es como una hermana para mí… Ella es Ameyal, llego aquí cuando era una chiquilla y compartimos muchas cosas juntos, pero regreso a su país natal cuando cumplió quince años, ella es mexicana pero también ama mucho este país, así que espero y la reciban con los brazos abiertos. También les quiero presentar a su hermano que yo la acabo de conocer pero se ve que es muy simpático, el es Tlaloc y es la primera vez que viene aquí, así que también le daremos una calurosa bienvenida.

Los invitados comenzaron aplaudir y pidieron que hablara la invitada de honor.

Ameyal tomo el micrófono, tomó aire y comenzó hablar- Gracias por este hermoso recibimiento, no podría estar más agradecida con Darien y con todos sus amigos… Sabía que al regresar aquí seria inolvidable, y tengo el presentimiento que me pasaran cosas extraordinarias durante mi estancia, y bueno, espero que Darien se case antes de que me regrese a México jijiji, pero que primero me presente a la novia- Darien y Serena estaban rojos como un jitomate y todos los presentes reían por el comentario de la chica- Jajaja estoy muy contenta de estar aquí y espero hacer nuevos amigos una vez más, gracias por todo… Y ¡¡Que siga la fiesta!!

La música volvió a sonar, Darien y los recién llegados bajaron de las escaleras en busca de las amigas de este y por supuesto de Serena.

Mientras que Haruka regresaba a su mesa, y Yue se dirigía al balcón de nuevo, pero se topo con Lita y esta se la llevo hasta su mesa, para que estuviera con las demás chicas.

- Vamos Yue, debes divertirte.

- Pero si me estoy divirtiendo.

- Pero no parece- Llegaron a la mesa y las demás chicas querían bailar con ella, aun que Amy no decía nada, así que Yue tomo la iniciativa.

- Amy ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

- Ah… S- si- se estaba levantando de su asiento cuando Darien llego con sus acompañantes.

- Hola Serena- le dio un beso- Hola chicas.

- Hola- Respondieron todas

- Les quiero presentar a alguien- acerco mas a sus amigos- el es Tlaloc y ella es Ameyal… y ellas son Mina, Amy, Lita, Reí y ella es mi novia, Serena.

- Es un placer- Dijeron ambos chicos.

- Darien se te olvidó alguien- le dijo Serena apenada.

- ¿Quién?

- Yue- dijo serena señalando a la chica

Darien se acerco a ella- No lo puedo creer, lo lamento no te había reconocido- estrecharon sus manos y se dieron y ligero abrazo.

- No te preocupes además con este disfraz, ni yo me hubiera reconocido Jajaja

- Ven te presentare a unos amigos- Darien le presento a Tlaloc y después a Ameyal

- Es un placer- dijo Ameyal viéndola detenidamente, le extendió su mano y Yue por inercia la tomo, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y que su corazón se detenía para después acelerarse, se dio cuenta de que la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima y que sus manos ya no estaban juntas y por supuesto se dio cuenta de que no respondió al saludo.

- El… El placer… es mío- dijo con dificultad salió del salón dejando a Ameyal intrigada y se paro en aquel balcón que ahora parecía su lugar favorito.

Mientras que Haruka tenía que dar explicaciones…

- ¿En dónde estabas Haruka?

- Con Yue- Vio como Michiru se sorprendía por su respuesta- ¿Qué, no dirás nada?

- Es que me sorprende que no se hayan matado.

- Ja, ja que graciosa eres, sirena.

- ¿Y por que estabas con ella?

- Yo iba al baño me la encontré y platicamos un poco- En realidad no le iba a decir que se preocupaba por el estado de ánimo de aquella chica, además ni ella misma sabia por que le tomaba tanta importancia a Yue.

- ¿Y de que hablaban?

- De que se casó.

- Si me lo dijo mientras bailábamos, pero creo que se pelearon.

- Si, yo también lo creo, por que cada vez que le mencionaba a Himeko se ponía muy mal.

Las dos se quedaron pensando y no dijeron más, hasta que Michiru habló…

- Creo que será mejor que hable con ella ¿No lo crees?

- Sí, sería bueno que la ayudaras, seguro se encuentra en aquel balcón ahí yo la encontré

- ahora vuelvo- Michiru se dirigió a donde le había indicado Haruka y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Yue mirando las pocas estrellas que se asomaban tímidas a su presencia.

- ¡El cielo no se caerá!

- ¡¡Michiru!!

- Dime- comento divertida

- ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué no quieres dejarme con mi pena?

- Mírame ¡Voltea y mírame!- Yue obedeció y sus miradas se encontraron- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Por que las extrañaba.

- ¿Me crees tonta? Nadie te conoce como yo- La mirada de Michiru era penetrante- así que dime la verdad

- Porque tengo una misión que cumplir

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Perdón Michiru, pero este no es tu problema, lo arreglare yo sola.

- Pensé que confiabas en mi- unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir- pero ya veo que no.

- Sabes que no es eso, es solo que no te puedo dar información, Setsuna me lo prohibió

- ¿Setsuna?

- No ésta Setsuna, sino la Setsuna del futuro, ella fue la que me encargo esta misión

- ¿Cómo?- estaba realmente sorprendida

- Michiru, ya te dije demasiado… Además no falta mucho para que ustedes se enteren de esto.

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Hay un nuevo enemigo?

- Si… Pero ya no te diré más.

- Al parecer esto nunca acabara ¿cierto?- dijo Michiru con melancolía.

- Algo así… Es nuestro destino Michiru, es nuestro deber salvar el sistema y a todos sus habitantes.

- ¿Y cuándo nos informaran sobre esto?

- Primero tenía que encontrar a alguien, y créeme, llevo medio año buscando y al parecer ya la encontré, sólo debo asegurarme de que si sea ella y después les daré la información de todo lo que está pasando.

- ¿Por eso te separaste de Himeko? ¿Para no involucrarla en esto?

- Yo nunca dije que me separé de ella.

- Pero lo imagino.

- Creo que es mejor que de una vez por todas te diga la verdad- su boca trataba de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero no podía.

- Yue dime… Confía en mí.

- Yo siempre he confiado en ti, princesa- se acerco más a ella, acaricio su rostro y continuo- Fui muy feliz a su lado, ella me comprendía y sabia todo de mi, al igual que tú, cuando nos casamos, recorrimos el mundo, fue una luna de miel muy larga Jajaja, todo era perfecto- La tristeza regreso una vez más- pero hace siete meses… Himeko… Falleció.

Michiru no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su cuerpo no le respondía ya que su cerebro trataba de procesar esa información.

- Yo… Lo… Lamento.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa así que no tienes nada que lamentar.

- ¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?

Yue empuño sus manos y las apretaba con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo temblaba, Michiru al instante sintió una fuerte energía que despedía el cuerpo de Yue… ¿Rencor? no, ODIO esa es la palabra correcta, Michiru se acerco más y tomo los puños de Yue haciendo que esta se relajara.

- Ella la mato

- ¿Qué?... ¿Quién la mato?

- El nuevo enemigo…Yue se dispuso a contar la historia- Estábamos en España, ya era de noche habíamos ido a ver una obra de teatro, la invite a cenar… Nos dirigíamos al restaurante, pero la carretera estaba muy oscura y de la nada apareció una chica poniéndose a la mitad del camino, frené lo más rápido que pude para no atropellarla pero fue inútil, el auto la golpeó, apenas si lo pude controlar, baje para ver si la chica seguía con vida y mi sorpresa fue que no solo estaba con vida, sino que estaba de pie y sin ningún rasguño, por inercia corrí hacia ella y comenzó atacarme lanzándome flechas.

Me gritaba que me transformara, dijo que sabía que yo era el ángel de la luna y que venía a matarme a mí y a todas las Sailors, yo no me transformaba porque eso era lo que ella quería, así que como podía yo también la atacaba, y ella seguía insistiendo que me transformara, pero al ver que no lo lograba, ataco a Himeko, yo me transformé, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a ella.

Cuando le iba a lanzar uno de mis ataques ella con una flecha atravesó a Himeko y me dijo que en realidad no estaba segura si yo era el ángel de la luna y que por eso insistía en mi transformación y que ahora que lo había confirmado, se retiraba para después regresar.

Mis pensamientos no cabían en mi, y no me importaba ya nada solo mi esposa, esa maldita desapareció y yo corrí para ver a Himeko, cuando llegue a su lado solo me miro, me pidió un beso y me dijo que me amaba y que ahora tenía que proteger a los que amaba una vez mas- Yue guardo silencio un momento- Solo dijo eso y murió en mis brazos- Contuvo su lágrimas y luego siguió hablando- Al mes Setsuna del futuro se me apareció y me encargo esta misión que es lo único que me mantiene con vida.

Michiru abrazó a Yue y se quedaron así un bien rato, hasta que alguien interrumpió.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Yue?

- Haruka- murmuro Michiru, se separaron y Yue asintió con la cabeza.

- Me alegro, porque hay alguien adentro que está preguntando por un "apuesto pirata"

- ¿Quien?... Seguramente es Lita.

- No Yue te equivocas… Es una bella diosa Azteca la que pregunta por su pirata

- ¿Ameyal?

- Si, no le dije que estabas aquí, porque sabía que estabas con Michiru, pero ya que te sientes mejor porque no vas a ver que quiere ya que está volviendo locas a las chicas… Si que la impresionaste.

- Haruka no seas celosa ·_^

- ¡¡¡Y tu no seas idiota!!!- Yue ya le iba a contestar pero Michiru se interpuso.

- Miren señoritas o se dejan de tonterías o les traeré a Mina, para que las acose.

- Pero si ya no estamos discutiendo ¿verdad Haruka? +_+

- Si Michiru, no es necesaria tu amenaza *_*

- Mas les vale jijiji ^_^

- ¿Entonces, Yue no iras a ver que quiere tu diosa?

- En primer lugar no es mía, en segundo lugar la interesada es ella no yo, y en tercer lugar no estoy de humor para hablar con ella, así que…

- Vaya, no pensé caerle mal a nadie, no al menos en tan pocas horas- dijo Ameyal acercándose a ellas.

- No le hagas caso, así son los piratas Jajaja

- Si, ya veo, Haruka.

- ¿Ya se conocen?- pregunto Michiru

- Si nos presento Serena- respondió Haruka- Ameyal ella es Michiru

- Mucho gusto- dijo la chica

- Es un placer- respondió Michiru.

Haruka se acerco a Yue y la empujo hasta donde se encontraba la otra chica- Bueno, creo que ya conoces a Yue ¿No?

- Sí, aun que creo que a ella no le agrada nada mi presencia.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era una chica?- pregunto Michiru.

- No lo sé, solo lo supe y las demás me lo confirmaron.

Yue intervino en la conversación- Por si no se han dado cuenta sigo aquí, a si que no hablen de mi como si yo no estuviera.

- jajajajaja

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Haruka?

- No Yue, no me río de ti, bueno la verdad si Jajajajaja

- ¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!!- Yue se le iba aventar, pero fue sostenida por los brazos de Ameyal que no eran fuertes pero si muy cálidos, asiendo que esta acción estremeciera por completo al ángel.

Haruka y Michiru notaron con sorpresa el rostro completamente rojo de Yue y sobre todo que esta no se podía mover o al menos no hacia el mínimo intento.

- Si yo fuera Yue, estaría igual- dijo Haruka, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Michiru- ¿Qué? ella es muy bonita

- ¡HARUKA!

- Ya, me callo mejor ¿Verdad?

- Si amor, mejor no digas mas.

Yue se relajó- ya puedes soltarme, por hoy no voy a matarla.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- La chica puso una carita muy tierna.

- Si, aun que debes de saber que ella ya tiene a Michiru, así que no deberías tomarte la molestia de salvar su vida.

Ameyal la soltó- No lo hice por ella… Lo hice por ti, no me gustaría verte en problemas por su culpa.

La chica se retiraba, dejándolas con la boca abierta por su comentario.

- ¡Coatlicue!- gritó Yue, haciendo que la chica parara sus pasos- diosa Azteca de la tierra y la fertilidad… Diosa de la vida y la muerte.

Ameyal dio media vuelta y miro a Yue a los ojos- me sorprendes- le sonrió, volvió a dar media vuelta y se fue.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Haruka.

- ¿De esa diosa vine disfrazada, verdad?

- Si Michiru, aun que no creo que sea solo un disfraz.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, esa diosa Azteca?- pregunto Haruka

- Coatlicue… diosa de la tierra- Yue dijo para sí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo

V

"celos"

Ya había pasado una semana y Yue cumplía con la promesa que le había hecho a Hotaru, la visitaba todos los días, ya la había llevado al parque, al cine, a la feria, y a otros tantos lugares, así que mientras se dirigía a la casa de las externas, pensaba a donde la llevaría en esta ocasión.

Llego, estaciono el auto que se acababa de comprar, iba a tocar el timbre, pero vio que Haruka también llegaba.

- Hola Harukita ¿Cómo estás?- saludo así ya que sabía que Haruka se molestaba por lo de "Harukita"

- ¡No tan idiota como tú!

- qué bueno que al menos reconoces que estas idiota Jajaja

- ¡Te voy a romper la cara!- Haruka se quito el saco- ¿vamos o me tienes miedo murcielaguito?

- no, es solo que no quiero que Michiru se enoje conmigo por pegarle a su Harukita Jajaja

- ¡ahora si te mato!- Yue se echo a corre y Haruka tras ella, Yue corrió en dirección a la calle y cuando voltio para ver a Haruka se tropezó con una motocicleta que estaba estacionada aun lado de la acera, cayendo al suelo la moto y ella encima

- jajajajajaj- comenzó a reír Haruka

- vamos Haruka no es gracioso, ayúdame

- ¿por que abría de hacerlo, si soy tan idiota?- dijo en tono de triunfo

- Haruka no te pregunte por tu grado de inteligencia, solo te dije que me ayudaras.

Haruka ya no lo resistió más y se abalanzo en contra de Yue e intento darle un golpe pero Yue lo esquivo y con un ágil movimiento dejo a Haruka esta vez en el suelo.

-Pensé que eras mas fuerte Harukita- Yue se iba a levantar pero Haruka la tomo de la camisa poniéndola en suelo boca abajo, torciéndole el brazo

- di que te rindes, vamos Yue… ríndete- Yue se zafó de aquella tortura y quien sabe cómo, puso esta vez a Haruka debajo e hizo lo mismo

- ahora quien tendrá que rendirse serás tú Haruka

- claro que no

- ríndete o tu moto pagara las consecuencias- dijo mientras acercaba una de sus llaves para rayar la pintura de la moto que se encontraba en el suelo

- tonta esa no es mi moto… yo pensaba que era tuya

- no… mía no es- Yue soltó a Haruka y se pararon las dos

- ¿entonces que hace aparcada afuera de la casa?

- pues creo que tenemos visitas- dijo Yue

- ¿tenemos?

- bueno, tienen

- ¿pero quién será?

- tal vez el nuevo novio de Michiru

- ¡ahora si te mato!- Haruka volvió a tirarla al suelo poniéndose sobre ella

- yo solo bromeaba, ¡pido paz!… ¡pido paz!

- está bien, solo por esta vez ya que quiero saber a quién le pertenece esta moto- ya estaba cerca de la puerta de su casa, cuando Yue le dijo

- yo que tu tocaba, no vaya a ser que te encuentres una escena comprometedora- Haruka, la fulmino con la mirada- no Harukita espera- volvieron a correr pero esta vez cayeron ambas aun charco de lodo

- vez lo que ocasionas con tus estúpidos comentarios

- tu tuviste la culpa por lanzarte así, ni que fueras jugador de fútbol americano

- será mejor que entremos, nos bañemos y nos cambiemos de ropa

- ¿vas a dejar que me bañe aquí?- pregunto una muy sorprendida Yue

- claro, o si te quieres ir así a la calle con Hotaru

- no, no, no ya entendí, pero yo no tengo ropa para cambiarme

- pues te tendré que prestar una

- Haruka te está saliendo sangre de la boca

- y a ti de la ceja

-debió ser por la caída

- mejor hay que entrar.

Entraron a la casa y en la sala estaban Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru y Tláloc…

- _¿pero qué hace el hermano de Ameyal aquí?_- pensó Yue

- buenas tardes- dijo Haruka y por la presencia de aquel chico se les olvido el estado en el que llegaban.

- ¡Haruka, Yue! ¡¿Qué les paso?- grito Michiru, quien las hizo regresar a la realidad

- eh… nada ¿verdad Haruka?

- si, no fue nada

- ¿Cómo que nada? Están sangrando- dijo Setsuna

- papá Haruka, Yue ¿están bien? ¿Quién les hizo esto?

- por lo visto ellas dos se lo hicieron- comento el chico sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al instante, ya que Yue y Haruka lo fulminaron con una mirada, Tláloc trago en seco y bajo la cabeza.

- ya te dije que nada princesita

- ¿y este chico que hace aquí?- pregunto Haruka

- quiere hablar contigo papá Haruka y también con Yue- dijo una muy apenada Hotaru, cosa que extraño mucho a estas dos chicas

- iremos a bañarnos y en seguida bajamos… ¡vamos Yue!

- ¡oye! yo no me voy a bañar contigo

- no seas idiota, solo quiero que me acompañes para que te preste la ropa

- ah, ya me había espantado Jajaja- Michiru solo sonrió por ese comentario.

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de Haruka, ahí le prestó ropa y después le dijo a Yue que se metiera a bañar en la habitación de huéspedes y así lo hizo, mientras que en la sala…

- será mejor que suba antes de que se maten- dijo Michiru

- no creo que se lastimen mas de lo que ya lo hicieron- dijo Setsuna

- y ahora mismo voy a averiguar que fue lo que paso- Michiru subió las escaleras y se metió al cuarto… de huéspedes, abrió la puerta del baño y vio que Yue se estaba bañando.

- Yue ¿Por qué Haruka y tú se pelearon?

- Mi… Michiru… ¿Qué haces aquí?- trataba de taparse con una toalla

- Jajaja

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Michiru?

- que intentes cubrirte… pues creo que se me de memoria cada parte de tu cuerpo- Yue no dijo nada, pero si hizo una sonrisa muy picara ya que había recordado ciertas cosas, misma que se borro en un instante.

- pero ahora no creo que sea correcto, ya que si Haruka te viera aquí se pondría muy furiosa

- si lo sé, pero quiero saber primero que nada porque le pegaste

- yo no le pegue

- ¿vas a decir que se pego solita?

- no, pero… por que mejor no sales y en cuando acabe de bañarme te explico

- está bien.

Salió Michiru, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda, y además quería saber las dos versiones, entonces entro al baño de su habitación.

- Haruka ¿Por qué le pegaste a Yue?

- yo no le pegue

- ¿entonces vas a decir que se pego solita?

- pues… no… en realidad fue un accidente, eso es todo

- está bien te creo.

Salió de su habitación, para dirigirse a la otra, pero esta vez prefirió tocar

- ¿puedo pasar?

- claro Michí, pasa

- ¿ahora si me dirás que paso?

- pues… fue… un accidente, si eso fue lo que paso.

Michiru no quedo muy convencida, pero prefirió dejarlo así- esta bien te creo… arréglate ya, por que Tláloc quiere hablar con ustedes

- ¿y sobre que?

- pues eso no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, así que las esperaremos en la sala

- esta bien.

Haruka fue a ver como se encontraba Yue

- ¿ya estas lista?

- yo siempre

- me encanta tu modestia

- si a mi también… oye Haruka, ¿que querrá hablar con nosotros el jovencito ese?

- no lo se, pero se me hace extraño que quiera hablar con las dos

- será mejor que vayamos a ver que quiere.

Bajaron a la sala y en cuanto llegaron, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se metieron al cuarto de música

- ¿Por qué se van?- pregunto Haruka

- porque solo quiere hablar con ustedes dos- Michiru se acerco al oído de Haruka- y más te vale que te portes bien amor.

- eh… si… por supuesto

Yue y Haruka se sentaron y el chico comenzó hablar

- me llamo Tláloc, aun que creo que eso ya lo saben

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

- Haruka, es el nombre de un dios azteca, es el dios de la lluvia

- por eso decía, que es de un dios

- bueno ya deja hablar al chico… continua por favor

- esta bien… vengo a pedirles que me dejen salir con Hotaru… quiero que sea mi novia

- ¡ ¿Qué, estás loco?- gritaron tan fuerte, que hasta en la sala de música se escucho.

- mamá Michiru ve a ver que pasa… lo van a matar

- si te quiere mucho como dice, soportara a esas dos por un rato mas- dijo Setsuna

- Michiru tiene razón Hotaru, si escuchamos que lo están matando saldremos.

Mientras que en la sala…

- ¡yo lo mato!

- espérate Haruka- le dijo Yue sosteniéndola del brazo- deja que siga hablando no nos precipitemos

- ¡esta bien!

- Tláloc ¿estás jugando, verdad?

- no

- ¡vez si lo mato!

- ¡Haruka ya basta! pareces crio- le regaño Yue- ¿Desde cuándo sales con ella?

- desde la fiesta de disfraces

- Haruka

- dime Yue

- ¡lo mato yo primero!- esta vez fue Haruka quien sostuvo a Yue

- miren yo quiero mucho a Hotaru, ella es muy linda y especial, de verdad que quiero algo serio con ella, además ella me quiere mucho y por eso decidimos que lo mejor era hablar con ustedes

- pero… ¿a que hora se veían? Si yo me la llevaba a varios lugares y la traía hasta la noche

- pues nos vemos a las afueras de su escuela… a la hora de la salida yo paso todos los días por ella

- ¿pero que no ibas tu por ella Haruka?

- sí, pero hace poco me dijo que ya no era necesario que fuera… pensé que era porque tal vez tu pasarías por ella todos los días

- ¡bueno ¿me van a dejar salir con ella, si o no?- grito Tláloc

- ¡no nos grites mocoso!- dijo Haruka muy enojada

- ¿y si decimos que no?- sentencio Yue

- pues aun así nos seguiremos viendo- el chico estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía- al fin que tenemos la aprobación de Michiru y Setsuna.

- Seré yo quien lo mate- dijo Michiru ya que estaban escuchando la conversación

- y yo te ayudo- dijo Setsuna

- ¡que malas!- dijo Hotaru con pucheros.

- ¿Con que Michiru y Setsuna eh? ¿Ellas ya lo sabían?- pregunto Haruka

- sí, lo supieron desde un principio.

Haruka y Yue tomaron al chico por la playera y lo sacaron de la casa, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Qué piensas Haruka? ¿Le damos una golpiza?

- No, todavía no, primero quiero hablar contigo- se alejaron un poco del chico y comenzaron a murmurar y por más que Tláloc intentaba escuchar no podía.

- esta, bien- dijo Haruka- te dejaremos salir con Hotaru, pero si nos enteramos de que te pasaste de listo con ella

- vas a desear no haber nacido- continuo Yue

Haruka lo tomo por la playera- ¿entendiste?- y el muchacho, solo afirmo con la cabeza

- que bueno que lo has entendido- comento Yue- por que no creas que será así de fácil ¿verdad Haruka?

- cierto, no será tan fácil mocoso- Haruka se acerco al oído del chico- será mejor que te comportes con mi hija, o llegaras a tu casa peor de cómo entro Yue a esta casa, ¿quedo claro?- Tláloc, solo volvió a decir que si con la cabeza… Haruka lo soltó y se metió a su casa

- mira jovencito- le dijo Yue acercándose poco a poco a él- si le haces daño a mi princesita, lo pagaras muy caro… ¿viste como entro Haruka a la casa hace unos momentos?

- S-si- el chico estaba un poco asustado

- pues quedaras peor que Harukita, si te atreves a ver a mi niña con malos ojos

- ¿Harukita?

- ¡así solo le digo yo! ¡¿Entendiste?

- s- si

- ¡¿si, qué?

- si entendí… que no debo de sobre pasarme con Hotaru… y que solo tu… le dices Harukita

- ¿Qué bueno que entendiste… ahora pasa?

Entraron otra vez a la casa y Haruka llamo a las chicas, salieron y se sentaron en la sala

- ¿Hotaru, tu quieres a este… jovencito?

- si papá Haruka

- ¿estás segura princesita?

- si Yue

- bueno pues ya tomamos una decisión… y tienen nuestro permiso para salir

- ¿de verdad? ¡Gracias papá Haruka, gracias Yue!

Michiru y Setsuna se sentían muy orgullosas de que Haruka y Yue se hayan comportado con inteligencia y madures.

- bueno ¿entonces puedo llevar a Hotaru al cine?

- ¡no!- gritaron Yue y Haruka

- ¿qué?

- no…

- no…

- no se tarden- Concluyo Haruka

- la traeré temprano

- ¿es tuya la moto?

- si Haru…ka- al pobre y por poco se le sale decirle Harukita

- regresamos al rato- estaba muy contenta Hotaru.

Los chicos se fueron, Setsuna y Michiru trataron de subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieran, pero no lo consiguieron ya que Haruka y Yue les impedían el paso.

- ¿con que ustedes sabían?

- Haruka, amor yo te puedo explicar

- ¡no me digas nada!

- ¿Cómo te atreviste Setsuna? Nunca lo imagine de ti

- Yue, la felicidad de Hotaru es… es muy importante

- Haruka

- ¿Qué pasa Yue?

- voy a tomar un trago ¿vienes?

- claro.

Salieron de la casa dejando a Setsuna y Michiru muy sorprendidas, no solo por esos celos paternales sino, por que se fuero juntas a tomar un trago… se subieron a sus vehículos y se fueron… a perseguir a Hotaru y al chico, llegaron al cine y se sentaron un par de filas atrás de ellos, y cada vez que el chico trataba de besarla, ellas le aventaban dulces en la cabeza e inmediatamente se escondían.

Eran muy buenas vigilando al enemigo así que esto no era nada difícil, asimismo no les dieron a los chicos ni un momento de romanticismo. Hotaru decidió que ya era hora de regresar o si no, no los volverían a dejar salir, llegaron a la casa, la parejita se estaba despidiendo y cuando se iban a dar un beso.

- mju, mju

- papá Haruka

- ya es tarde, metete

En eso salió Michiru- Haruka déjalos en paz

- pero Michiru

- ¡metete!

- esta, bien- dijo con un air de resignación.

Se metió para dejarlos solos, no sin antes lanzarle una advertencia con la mirada, al entrar a la casa no dijo nada, subió las escaleras y en lugar de meterse a su cuarto, se metió al de Hotaru. Mientras que en la sala Setsuna y Michiru hablaban

- ¿no crees que deberías hablar con ella?

- creo que por ahora no… debe de entender que Hotaru ya creció y que ahora debe de tratarla como a una jovencita, yo se que le costara mucho, pues a mi también me paso lo mismo, pero yo entiendo a Hotaru, entiendo que la etapa en la que se encuentra es la que esta acorde a su edad

- ¿bueno, y que piensas de la reacción que tuvo Yue?

- ahí si me sorprendí, no pensé que fuera tan celosa… es mas creo que a mi jamás me celo

- yo la entiendo a ella- dijo Setsuna- quiere a Hotaru como si fuera su propia hija y Hotaru la quiere como si fuera también un padre… recuerda que cuando fuimos a la luna Hotaru prefirió ir a buscar a Yue que ir con nosotras.

Las chicas estaban en eso cuando Hotaru entro a la casa, saludo a sus mamás, les dijo lo contenta que estaba y que les había ido bien en el cine, aun que al parecer había un par de idiotas que no los dejaban en paz porque les aventaban dulces, pero que fuera de eso todo bien, después de un rato mas, se despidió de ellas, les dio el beso de las buenas noches y subió a su habitación y ahí vio a su papá Haruka acostada en su cama con una almohada cubriendo su rostro y cuando Hotaru cerró la puerta Haruka salto del susto.

- lo lamento no quería asustarte

- no te preocupes ya me voy a mi cuarto- Haruka se levanto de la cama y cuando iba a salir Hotaru la abrazo

- perdóname

Haruka se sorprendió por aquella disculpa- ¿pero qué habría de perdonarte?

- la promesa que no te cumplí

- ¿Cuál promesa?

- esa de no tener novio hasta los cincuenta años

- jajajajaja preciosa eres mi niña y siempre lo serás… así que olvida esa promesa tonta porque mientras tú seas feliz a mi no me importa nada mas… te amo

- yo también te amo papá Haruka.

Así quedaron por unos minutos, se fueron a dormir, pasaron un par de horas más y ya todo estaba oscuro y en silencio en aquella casa, pero en uno de los balcones se encontraba un ángel tratando de entrar a un cuarto, cuando de pronto se abrió la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Hotaru! Yo… este… Vine a hablar contigo

- pasa, ¿todo esta bien?

- si… solo que… quería hacerte una pregunta

- dime

- ¿Por qué decidiste tomar mi opinión sobre este chico, si a fin de cuentas tienes a tus padres?

- no puedo creer que me preguntes eso… sabes perfectamente que tan importante eres para mi, sabes que has estado conmigo en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida y… además te quiero como si fueras… un padre… para mí- Yue no pudo defenderse ante ese sentimiento de ternura y alegría, y solo logro abrazar a Hotaru

- te amo mucho Yue

- y yo a ti princesita… y yo a ti.

_**Ojala que la espera haya valido la pena, sinceramente no encontraba los demás capítulos de esta maravillosa historia, aun falta por arreglarlos un poco, pero prometo que se terminara de subir, y así puedan conocer los demás fic de Yue que están muy buenos y conmovedores, espero y sigan siendo de su agrado y que siempre este en sus corazones gracias a sus historias.**_

_**Sigan comentando que así me animaran más a tomarme el tiempo para poder subir sus historias. ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo

VI

"la advertencia"

Al siguiente día Yue decidió que ya no tenía que prolongar más su misión, así que fue en busca de luna para hablar con ella, llego a la casa de Serena toco el timbre y enseguida abrió Serena.

- ¿Yue, que haces aquí?

- si, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte- dijo Yue con sarcasmo

- perdón es que de verdad me sorprendiste, vamos pasa

- gracias

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Ameyal

- buenas tardes- saludo muy cordial

- hola Yue- contesto la chica

Serena se acerco- siéntate, ¿quieres un poco de té?

- prefiero un café

- ahora te lo traigo

- si gracias… ¿y qué hacían?

- le ayudo a Serena con el ingles, porque en la universidad les harán un examen especial

- que buena amiga eres

- ¿ese fue un sarcasmo?

- no

- ¿Cómo supiste de que estaba disfrazada aquella noche?

- he recorrido parte del mundo, además yo estuve viviendo en México mucho tiempo y recorrí gran parte de América

- ¿y qué lugares has visitado?

- Canadá, . México, Colombia, Chile, Brasil, Argentina, Perú, Cuba… entre otros

- vaya, si que has viajado

- aun me falta por conocer mas… aun que no será lo mismo

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- no por nada, es solo que… ya no tendré una agradable compañía en mis viajes

- no te entiendo

- no hace falta.

Serena ya regresaba con el café de Yue- toma espero que te guste, no los preparo como Michiru, pero hice el intento

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ah es que Michiru nos dijo que te encantaba el café y que te gustaba mas el que ella te preparaba

- ¿eso… les dijo?

- si- contesto una sonriente Serena

- ¿acaso tu salías con Michiru?- le pregunto Ameyal

- sí, salimos poco más de un año

- ¿y por qué se separaron?

- por que el amor de su vida, es y será Haruka… pero es una historia muy larga, así que dejémoslo para otro día

- está bien- dijo Ameyal pues no quería incomodar a Yue

- oye Serena ¿Dónde está Luna?- pregunto Yue

- ¿Por qué… quieres hablar con ella?- ya era demasiado tarde cuando Serena se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

- ¿Qué Luna no es tu gatita?

- eh, si es su gatita… lo que sucede es que cuando me pongo triste me gusta hablar con los gatos… y bueno Serena me presta la suya Jajaja… seguramente has de pensar que estoy loca

- no para nada, es normal que confíes en un animal que no dirá tus secretos ya que no puede hablar

- si por eso hablo con los gatos jejeje- respondió Yue algo nerviosa.

En eso entro Luna que había escuchado toda la conversación desde la cocina.

- miau- se aventó a las piernas de Yue

- ves y además son muy simpáticos… Serena a horita te traigo a Luna iré a dar una vuelta

- si… no hay problema- dijo Serena aun apenada

- bueno, con permiso Ameyal… nos veremos después

- por supuesto

Yue salió de la casa con Luna en sus brazos, se subió a su auto y dejo a Luna en el asiento del copiloto.

- ay esa Serena, por poco y nos delata

- tranquila Luna, lo hizo sin querer

- lo bueno es que tu supiste improvisar

- oye no por nada era maestra de literatura Jajaja

- de verdad que eres muy simpática, las chicas me han hablado mucho de ti y de lo que paso en nuestra ausencia

- sí, lo imagine… pero esta vez no vine a hablarte como Yue, sino como el Ángel de la luna

- ¿Por qué, sucede algo malo?

- demasiado diría yo… pero será mejor que vayamos por Setsuna y Artemis

- de acuerdo.

Yue no dijo más en el trayecto a la casa de Mina, y no hizo falta tocar al llegar a la casa de la chica ya que Artemis estaba afuera porque Mina lo castigo por comerse sus galletas de vainilla, así que eso les ahorro tiempo y se dirigieron a la casa de las externas, Yue fue a tocar para preguntar por Setsuna y esta vez fue Michiru quien abrió.

- hola princesa

- hola Yue pasa

- no, esta vez no vine por Hotaru, vengo por Setsuna

- ¿Setsuna?

- si es que ya es mi novia, pero no se lo digas a nadie

- ¿Qué, estas bromeando… verdad?

- claro que no ¿por quién me tomas?

En eso salió Setsuna- hola Yue

- hola amor ¿nos vamos?

- ¿qué?- Setsuna estaba sorprendida por lo de "amor" y por lo de "¿nos vamos?" Pero Yue le hizo una señal con la mirada apuntando hacia el auto y vio a Luna y a Artemis, así que se le olvido eso de "AMOR" y se pregunto qué estaría pasando para que Yue estuviera con aquellos dos

- Set, ¿nos vamos?

- ah… sí, claro.

Setsuna se adelanto y subió al carro.

- ves como si es mi novia

Michiru no podía decir palabra alguna, solo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y movía los labios tratando de decir algo pero los sonidos no salían.

- bueno princesa, te dejo… ¡ah! y prometo traerla temprano- Yue solo se reía por dentó, nunca se imagino a Michiru con aquella expresión en su rostro. Se subió al auto y arranco, dejando a Michiru aun con la misma expresión.

Llegaron, aun pequeño parque y le preguntaron qué era lo que ocurría.

- para empezar deben de saber que tenemos un nuevo enemigo

- ¿entonces si regresaste por eso?- Setsuna estaba enojada

- pues… si, pero tú misma me dijiste que no dijera nada a nadie, incluyéndote a ti

- yo no recuerdo haberte dicho eso

- no tu, sino la Setsuna del futuro

- ¿del futuro?- gritaron sus tres acompañantes

- así es, cuando este nuevo enemigo mato a mi esposa…

- ¿te casaste con Himeko?- pregunto Setsuna sorprendida

- sí pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo importante aquí es que ella es muy poderosa

- ¿el enemigo es una mujer?

- sí y no… lo que la Setsuna del futuro me dijo es que son tres dioses egipcios los que quieren destruir a las Sailors, el líder se llama Seth, la que mato a mi esposa se llama Isis y el otro es Horus, ellos vienen del pasado, pero viajaron al presente.

- que enredado- dijo Artemis

- ¿bueno, pero si yo te dije que contaras nada, porque ahora nos lo dices?

- después de lo que paso con mi esposa, tú te me apareciste y me dijiste todo lo que yo les acabo de decir, diciéndome que tenias una misión muy importante para mí, y que después de cumplirla ya podía decirles, primero a ustedes tres todo lo que acabo de mencionar y cuando estén ya todas las otras chicas, contarles todo lo que hace falta de esta historia

- eso quiere decir que ya cumpliste con tu misión

- así es Luna… Setsuna me pidió que buscara a una Sailor muy importante y poderosa… la Sailor de la tierra, tenía que encontrar a Sailor Tlalli

- ¿y en donde esta?- pregunto Luna

- en tu casa… esa Sailor… es Ameyal

- ¿pero como lo sabes?

- Artemis desde la visita que me hizo Setsuna del futuro, no he dejado de soñar aquella Sailor, incluso ya me estaba dando por vencida, pues no podía encontrarla, es por eso que regrese para que ustedes pudieran ayudarme… y quien iba a decir que la encontraría en la fiesta de disfraces

- pero al parecer ella no sabe nada- comento Setsuna

- exacto, la otra parte de mi misión es hacer que Sailor Tlalli despierte, para que con su poder nos ayude a derrotar a aquellos dioses… el problema aquí es que no sé como hacerlo

- pues al menos tienes un gran punto a tu favor… al parecer tu le gustas

- ¡Luna!

- yo solo te digo lo que veo… además de que no le deja de preguntar a Serena cosas sobre ti

- ¿pero eso de que me sirve?

- de mucho ya que si quieres despertar a la Sailor, tendrás que ganarte su confianza

- Luna tiene razón

- pero Setsuna no hay tiempo para eso, por eso he acudido a ustedes

- pues entonces aprovecha el tiempo que quede para ganártela, mientras que nosotros nos encargaremos de investigar como despertarla, ya que nunca se ha hecho, jamás fue necesario despertar a una Sailor tan poderosa como ella, incluso cuando lo propusimos en el milenio de plata, la reina dio un determinante NO, la obligación de esta Sailor era cuidar específicamente de la tierra y mas después de que nosotros reencarnaríamos en ella… además de que era un bebé cuando ocurrió lo del milenio de plata

- Hotaru también era un bebé Artemis

- sí pero esa era su obligación como guerrera externa- dijo Setsuna- por eso la reina la hizo crecer muy rápido

- pero entonces ¿por qué en las batallas que se han tenido para salvar a la tierra no la han despertado, si esa es su obligación?

- porque es una Sailor muy poderosa- dijo Luna

- es la madre tierra- continuo Artemis

- es la dueña y señora de todos los elementos terrenales- concluyo Setsuna

- ¿eso quiere decir que controla los cinco elementos?

- sí, controla, el agua, la tierra, el fuego, el viento y el metal

- si es verdad lo que dices Setsuna, despertarla será todo un caos

- no lo es tanto el despertarla, sino controlarla cuando reaparezcan sus poderes, ya que podría causar grandes desastres en el planeta… es por eso que nunca hemos querido despertarla porque mientras más dormida se encontrara su esencia, sería mejor para todos

- ¿pero luna entonces por qué ahora me mandan a despertarla? ¿Y además porque a mí?

- ¿tú tienes el don de copiar poderes no?

- sí pero nunca ha sido necesario… ¡oh rayos… quieren que yo le enseñe a usarlos ¿verdad?

- si te mandaron a despertar a Sailor Tlalli, es porque ellos son dioses y solo con dioses puedes derrotar a los dioses

- ¿como? no te entiendo Setsuna

- eso no importa ahora Yue, lo importante aquí es que debes despertarla y contarnos lo que mi yo del futuro te contó.

- lo sé pero eso no será por ahora… será mejor que los lleve a sus casas.

Yue comenzó el trayecto de regreso, nadie hablaba ya que iban metidos en sus pensamientos y al llegar a la casa de Setsuna, la fue a dejar hasta la puerta.

Michiru se asomo por la ventana para saber si era Haruka quien había llegado, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que no era Haruka.

- bueno, Setsuna cuídate mucho y dile a Hotaru que vendré por ella mas tarde- Yue la abrazo- lamento todo esto… no me gusta que peleen… tengo miedo de perderlas

- no te preocupes Yue, eres tan fuerte como nosotras y sabes que nuestra misión es lo primero- le decía Setsuna aun sin soltar el abrazo- así que no te preocupes por nosotras, pelea por tu propia vida ¿entiendes?

- si… bueno me voy tengo que ir a dejar a Luna y Artemis

- ok, te veo mas tarde- se soltaron y Yue le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla y se fue.

Michiru no podía creer lo que había visto, jamás se imagino que su mejor amiga y su ex pudieran tener una relación y cuando Setsuna entro a la casa se encontró con una MUY enojada Michiru.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- lo de Yue

- ¿pero como lo supiste?

- ella me lo dijo

- se supone que yo le dije que no le dijera a nadie y es lo primero que hace- dijo Setsuna algo exaltada

- ¿acaso no ibas a decírmelo?

- claro que si te lo íbamos a decir, a ti y a las demás chicas

- y hasta cuándo ¿después de tres años?

- no exageres Michiru… seguramente en esta semana se lo diremos a todas

- ¿entonces si va en serio?

- pues claro, ni que estuviéramos jugando

- esta bien Setsuna… yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz- Michiru se metió a su cuarto y se encerró en el

- _¿Qué tiene que ver mi felicidad, con que luchemos contra un nuevo enemigo?_- se pregunto Setsuna.

En la casa de Serena, se encontraba Yue dejando a Luna y Artemis, ya que este dijo que sería mejor empezar a investigar, además de que Mina no lo dejaba entrar a la casa, entonces Yue toco pero esta vez fue recibida por Ameyal.

- ¿y Serena? He venido a regresarle a Luna

- pasa sigue estudiando- entraron hasta la sala

- hola Serena aquí te traigo de regreso a Luna y también traigo conmigo a Artemis, me lo encontré en la calle al pobre, Mina debería de ser mas considerada con él.

- Jajajajaja, seguramente lo dejo a fuera por portase mal- rió Serena.

Ameyal tomo a Artemis entre sus brazos y empezó hacerle mimos, Artemis estaba muy bien acomodado para disgusto de Luna.

- bueno Serena me voy… gracias por prestarme a tu gatita

- yo también me voy- dijo Ameyal- mañana seguiremos con esto

- ¡que bueno!- respondió Serena- porque ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza

- ¡hay Serena! Ahora sé que Michiru nunca me mintió sobre ti Jajajaja- dijo Yue- bueno entonces me voy.

Por el comentario que había hecho Serena se le olvido que Ameyal también se retiraba, así que Yue se encamino a la puerta, pero Artemis se atravesó en su camino y maullaba señalando con su cabeza a la chica.

Yue se agacho a la altura del gato- no te entiendo Artemis

- miau, la chica, miau, invítale, miau, un café, miau

- es verdad lo había olvidado, gracias amigo

- ¿sucede algo Yue?

- no Serena nada, solo me despedía de Artemis

Ameyal se acerco- de verdad que si te gusta platicar con los gatos

- Jajaja, si… son muy divertidos… eh, jejeje ¿tú también ya te vas no?

- si

- ¿y tienes algo que hacer?

- no… ¿por?

- ¿quieres ir a tomar un café… conmigo?

- ¿eh?... yo… si… claro- en realidad la chica estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía el por qué, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo

- entonces ¿nos vamos?- Yue le ofreció su brazo para salir

La chica lo tomo con tanta fuerza como queriendo quedarse pegada a el- si ¡vamos!- le sonrió a Yue y esta le correspondió

- Serena nos veremos después

- si… Yue- Serena se encontraba desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y solo vio como se alejaban aquellas chicas

- ¿Serena en que piensas?

- ¿Luna crees que ellas se gusten?

- creo que si aun que Yue no lo quiera aceptar

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- solo se que Yue tiene que sanar muchas heridas… no es fácil perder el amor dos veces seguidas

- no te entiendo

- mira Serena Yue perdió a Michiru en cuanto Haruka reapareció, después se caso con Himeko y ella… bueno… ella murió- Luna no quiso decir nada del nuevo enemigo_- no por ahora_- pensó

- ¿qué?- Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y solo sintió tristeza por Yue.

- esta cafetería me gusta mucho, preparan un rico café- Yue le ayudo a sentarse

- pensé que el único café que te gustaba, era el que te preparaba Michiru

- es mi favorito, pero eso no quiere decir que no pruebe otros y que me gusten

Ameyal observo el lugar- es muy cálido

- ¿te digo una cosa?

- dime

- aquí conocí a Michiru y nunca había traído a alguien mas

- no sé si sentirme alagada o incomoda

- no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda ya que…

No termino de hablar porque la mesera llego para tomar sus órdenes, Yue pidió un expreso y Ameyal un moka-chino la mesera se retiro, ellas solo se quedaron en silencio, se miraron y sonrieron, regreso la mesera con sus órdenes y se fue.

Pruébalo, te gustara

- ¿tan segura estas?

- claro- y otra vez volvieron a reír.

Platicaron de todo un poco, Ameyal le contó muchas cosas sobre su país y su cultura y vaya que la chica sabia mucho, mientras que Yue le contó cosas que había vivido al lado de Michiru y lo que hacía antes de conocerla, por supuesto también le contó que se había casado pero que su esposa había muerto en un "accedente" y que ahora lucharía por su felicidad y por la felicidad de los que amaba.

Pasaron las horas en aquella cafetería, decidieron que sería un buena idea caminar un poco, así que se fueron al parque que estaba cerca de ahí, Yue le volvió a ofrecer su brazo y caminaban por aquel lugar, todo iba lindo, hasta que Yue vio lo lejos a Hotaru besándose con Tláloc, y solo hizo un sonido, que bien pudo parecer un gruñido.

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ameyal al notar la tensión del cuerpo de Yue

- si- contesto con ira y luego- ¡HOTARU!- grito tan fuerte que hasta los pajaritos del parque se asustaron y los jovencitos no se diga

- Yu… Yue- solo murmuro la jovencita quien inmediatamente se separo de su novio

- me va a matar- pensó el chico

Ameyal y Yue llegaron hasta la banca que ocupaban los adolescentes y estos inmediatamente se pararon de su lugar

Yue se acerco a Hotaru- ¿jovencita no crees que ya es muy tarde para que andes en la calle?

- pero si apenas son las cinco

- pues por eso- lo medito un poco- por eso digo que no es tan tarde… pero aun así ¿Qué no quedamos en que tú me esperarías en casa? ¿Qué, ya no quieres que nos sigamos viendo?

- no digas eso Yue, por eso ya nos íbamos a regresar… mamá Setsuna me dijo que llegarías por mi más tarde, así que Tláloc y yo decidimos aprovechar un poco mas de tiempo juntos

- y si que este… jovencito lo estaba aprovechando muy bien- Yue lo quería matar con la mirara, así que el chico se escudo tras su hermana

Hotaru ya no lo soporto más, se acerco lo más que pudo a Yue y le murmuro al oído- ¿Por qué no confías en mi?- la jovencita comenzó a retirarse, Yue corrió tras ella, mientras que los dos hermanos solo se miraban.

- princesa, princesita, espera- Yue por fin la alcanzo y la tomo entre sus brazos- claro que confió en ti, pero el…

- el no hará nada que yo no quiera

- ¿y quieres?

- ¡Yue! claro que no, no por ahora somos aun muy jóvenes… así que no te preocupes por esas cosas

Yue sonrió para sí- está bien y ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado?

- sabes que vengo con el… y por lo que veo tu tampoco bienes tan mal acompañada

- ¡Hotaru!

- jijiji ella es muy bonita y al parecer tu le gustas… ¿y ya se dieron su primer beso?

- ¡NO! Y ya déjame en paz o estarás castigada

- pero tú nunca me has castigado- puso una carita de perrito regañado

- pues siempre hay una primera vez Jajaja

- ya no te quiero

- entonces tendré que buscarme una princesita que si me quiera

- tonta- Hotaru y Yue se abrazaron y después se fueron a donde estaban los dos hermanos.

Yue aun no soportaba la presencia de aquel chico, o bueno si, pero lejos, muy lejos de su princesita, invitaron a Tláloc y Ameyal a ir por un helado y estos aceptaron gustosos, después de un rato más, seguían disfrutando de su larga caminata.

- ¿no pensé que fueras tan celosa, con tu hija?

- no es mi hija

- las chicas dijeron que la querías como si lo fuera ¿eso no cuenta?

Hotaru que había escuchado la conversación, se adentro en ella- Yue claro que eres mi padre

- pero si tu ya tienes a Haruka

- y eso no significa que no seas también mi padre.

Yue le iba a responder cuando una hermosa mujer se acerco a ella, Yue se puso en guardia y se preguntaba de dónde diablos había salido, Hotaru sintió la presencia del mal, representada por aquella mujer, así que también se puso en guardia.

- te dije que regresaría para matarte

- inténtalo- Yue dibujo una sonrisa

- Yue- Hotaru le hizo entender que no podían revelar su identidad

- váyanse de aquí- les ordeno Yue

Isis se interpuso- claro que no irán a ningún lado, también a ellos los matare como mate a tu esposa.

Tláloc y Ameyal no entendían nada y ni tiempo les dio de analizarlo ya que Isis les arrojo a los cuatro, unos aros de luz, golpeándolos y dejándolos en el suelo, tomo a Ameyal en sus manos y le regalo una sonrisa burlona a Yue

- los veras morir antes de que te mate a ti- saco un cetro de sus vestiduras, lo convirtió en serpiente para que esta inyectara su veneno en la chica, Yue ya no lo resistió mas, iba a transformarse, pero vio de pronto como unas inmensas gotas de lluvia cubrían el cuerpo de Isis, mismas que parecían quemarla, así que soltó a Ameyal y desapareció.

Cuando Hotaru y Yue reaccionaron, buscaron de donde había provenido aquel ataque y notaron como Tláloc estaba vestido con una túnica blanca adornada con extraños símbolos y un bello penacho de muchos colores adornaba su cabeza y en su frente también brillaba un extraño símbolo. No duro mucho tiempo así ya que al chico le regresaron sus ropas normales y se desmayo al instante.

_**Pues bien este cap. Lo subí pronto por que se los debía, pero con mis obligaciones y mi tiempo reducido es casi imposible, pero ya me he comprometido que se los terminare de subir, solo sigan comentando, me encantaría saber qué es lo que opinan de la historia aahhh y si comentan les subiré un cap. Especia ^_^ un one-shot que esta buenísimo y que a mí me encanta, así que ya saben si quieren mas capítulos… comenten. **_

_**Besos y agradecimientos!**_

_**En especial a quienes han seguido fielmente este fic… **_

_**agua-marina, **_

_**hamichi, **_

_**HarukaIs**__**, **_

_**serenatenoh, **_

_**Satsuki chan, **_

_**ARYAM-TENOU86, **_

_**Ame90**__**, **_

_**yop, **_

_**Neptune's Lover**__**,**_

_**YUYES**__**,**_

_**ZodaFalcon**__**, **_

_**minxi-san**__**, **_

_**entre otros (no puedo poner a todos por qué no tengo tan buena memoria jejeje así que disculpen u.u) y también a aquellos que aun no se atreven a comentar. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo

VII

"el despertar"

Ameyal, corrió para ver a su hermano, lo tomo en sus brazos y trato de despertarlo, mientras que Hotaru y Yue no salían de su asombro

- Yue ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- esto solo fue una advertencia princesita… y lo de Tláloc aun no me lo explico

Ameyal intento cargar a su hermano, pero no pudo, su miedo y sus nervios no le dejaban responder a su cuerpo. Yue se acerco tomo al chico en sus brazos y le pidió a Hotaru que ayudara a la chica, llegaron hasta el auto de Yue, Hotaru subió al asiento trasero y Yue deposito a Tláloc, poniendo la cabeza del chico en las piernas de Hotaru y su demás cuerpo recostado sobre el asiento, Ameyal aun no reaccionaba por completo así que Yue también tubo que ayudarla a subir al auto.

No pasó mucho tiempo y llegaron a la casa de las externas, Yue les pidió que esperaran, quería asegurarse de que no estuvieran Haruka y Michiru en ella y en efecto Setsuna fue la que abrió y le dijo que solo estaba ella. Ya dentro de la casa subieron a Tláloc al cuarto de Setsuna y mandaron a Hotaru por Amy, mientras que Yue y Setsuna trataban de tranquilizar a Ameyal.

En el mirador se encontraba una bella pareja observando el mar y parte de la ciudad.

- Michiru, siento que el viento esta muy inquieto

- lo mismo siento con mi amado mar

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Michiru no contesto a su pregunta, no quería ser ella la que le dijera que había un nuevo enemigo, que quería quitarles la ilusión de que pasarían su vida entera juntas, solo se arrojo a los brazos de Haruka y le dio un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

- ¿Qué pasa Michiru? No te pongas triste tal vez no sea nada

- Haruka sabes que eso no es verdad, sabes que algo malo se acerca

- Michiru

- Haruka te amo, no quiero que nada malo te pase, tengo miedo

- yo también lo tengo amor- la presiono mas fuerte contra su cuerpo- prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, que jamás nada nos volverá a separar.

Michiru se aparto para poder mirarle a los ojos- sabes que no hace falta que me pidas eso

- solo quiero oírlo- insistió Haruka

- prometo que jamás te dejare sola y a donde vayas yo iré tomada de tu mano, por que eres lo que mas amo en este mundo

Haruka sonrió muy sensualmente- sabes que me encanta cuando me dices eso, seguramente lo haces apropósito

- ¿tu que crees?- le dio un candente beso, haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran y que su respiración se acelerara

- Hotaru no esta en casa por que se fue con su noviecito, y Setsuna dijo que iría a ver a luna y a Artemis, así que la casa esta solita

- ¿es una propuesta?

- y muy indecorosa sirenita

- pues me agrada- volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso mas apasionado que el anterior.

Yue y Setsuna, recostaban a Ameyal en la habitación de huéspedes, su cuerpo aun temblaba y al parecer le estaba dando fiebre.

- ¿crees que sea por el susto?

- no Yue… creo que esta despertando

- ¿crees que Sailor Tlalli, ya esté lista?

- no lo se Yue… será mejor que vayamos a ver a Tláloc- entraron a la habitación de Setsuna y el chico aun seguía inconsciente.

- ahora si dime que fue lo que le paso a el… ¿acaso Isis lo ataco?

- no exactamente, nos ataco a todos, pero cuando nos dejo en el suelo tomo a Ameyal e intento matarla con un báculo que convirtió en serpiente y cuando yo iba a defenderla una manta de lluvia la cubrió y luego ella desapareció y cuando buscamos al responsable de ese ataque nos dimos cuenta de que Tláloc había sido transformado- Yue le conto con detalles la ropa que se apareció en el cuerpo del chico y el símbolo que le brillaba en la frente- y después de eso se desmayo- concluyo Yue.

- no lo entiendo… será mejor que vaya a investigar junto con luna y Artemis

- ¿y yo que hago?

- cuidarlos

- pero Setsuna y que explicación les voy a dar si despiertan

- buena pregunta…aun que no creo que despierten, se ven muy débiles y cansados… además debes de esperar a Hotaru y a Amy, que no deben tardar.

Yue puso una carita de tristeza combinada con un puchero- Set, no seas mala, no quiero estar en una casa que esta tan sola

- pero si no esta tan sola como dices, estarán los chico- Setsuna le dio la espalda- y AHORA NO… quiero uno de tus… BERRINCHES- abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero Yue la abrazo por la cintura impidiéndole avanzar más.

- ¡Yue ya te dije ahora no!

- pero Set, por favor no me dejes así T_T

- Yue… ya te dije que…

No termino de hablar porque Michiru que había escuchado todo la interrumpió- ¿Qué hacen?

- ¿ves como la casa no estaba tan sola como decías Yue?

- es que… yo… pensé

- ¿Yue, ya me puedes soltar?

Yue al instante soltó la cintura de Setsuna- lo siento- dijo muy apenada

- no pensé que fueras tan miedosa

- ¡oye! Yo no soy miedosa

- ¿no?- Setsuna le sonrió pícaramente, mientras que Michiru imaginaba cositas en su cabeza

Setsuna se encamino hacia las escaleras- iré a ver a luna y Artemis, mientras tanto encárgate de lo demás

- está bien- contesto con sorna

Setsuna se regreso y se acerco al oído de Yue- también encárgate de que Michiru y Haruka no se enteren de que ellos están aquí ¿de acuerdo?- susurro

- está bien- contesto de la misma forma y sonrieron.

Setsuna se fue y Yue noto la mirada intensa de Michiru, algo que la extraño demasiado.

- ¿Qué sucede Michiru?- dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba a su sirena- vi salir muy aprisa a Setsuna y…- detuvo su habla por que se percato de la presencia de Yue- ¿y tu que haces aquí?

- hola Haruka, es un placer como siempre volver a verte

- que lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo… un momento ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Setsuna?

- ¿eh?... bueno… yo… pues- trataba de dar una explicación lógica, cuando vio que la puerta de huéspedes se abría, sintió que el corazón se le paraba y…

- ¡mamá Setsuna!

- ¿Por qué grita?- pregunto Haruka- iré a ver- Haruka se retiro.

- yo no le he dicho nada a Haruka, porque eso te corresponde a ti y a Setsuna- Michiru no le permitió a Yue aclara las cosas porque se encerró en su habitación y justo en ese momento salía Ameyal del cuarto, Yue corrió para sostenerla porque noto que se iba desmayar.

La cargo y la llevo al cuarto de Setsuna y ahí se acordó que Hotaru había regresado con Amy, y tenía que impedir que estas le dijeran a Haruka que era lo que ocurría, así que bajo corriendo a la sala.

- papá Haruka, ya te dije que no pasa nada, solo me encontré a Amy y le pedí que me ayudara con una tarea ¿verdad Amy?

- si Haruka, solo vine a ayudarla

- ¿sucede algo aquí?

- ¡Yue! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!- le dijo Hotaru dándole un abrazo, Yue no entendía nada pero le siguió la corriente correspondiéndole el abrazo

- Yue traje a Amy para que me ayude con mi tarea ¿Nos quieres ayudar? Es de aritmética

- princesita lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy muy buena con las matemáticas ¿Por qué crees que escogí literatura?

Hotaru se contuvo para no gritarle- también tengo tarea de ciencias de la salud ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

- no princesita tampoco es mi fuerte

- ¡YUE!

- jajajajajaj no es verdad Hotaru ya te había entendido Jejeje

- ja-ja no estoy para tus bromas, recuerda que mis "MATERIAS" son algo serio

- tienes razón Lo siento.

Hotaru y Amy subieron al cuarto de Setsuna.

- es que quiere que pase más tiempo con ella- le dijo Yue a Haruka- mejor subo o me gritara otra vez- subió y entro al cuarto donde ya estaba Amy, checando a los chicos.

- es muy extraño- expreso Amy

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Hotaru ya me explico todo- Yue le lanzo una mirada a la joven

- lo tenía que hacer- dijo en su defensa

- está bien ahora dinos ¿qué pasa?

- están llenos de energía, pero al mismo tiempo les hace falta

- ¿cómo?- expresaron Yue y Hotaru al mismo tiempo

- estás segura de que no eres tu el padre de Hotaru- bromeo Amy

- creo que debería hacerle una prueba de ADN- contestomuy seria Yue

- que graciosas amanecimos hoy- las regaño Hotaru

- lo que quiero decir es que, la energía se les está acabando, porque una nueva está entrando

- ¿eso quiere decir que esta nueva energía está absorbiendo la que ya tienen, para darles una nueva vitalidad?

- exacto Hotaru

- ¿entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar?

- así es Yue… no nos queda mas que esperar

- ni tanto… recuerda lo que nos dijo mamá Setsuna cuando la encontramos

- es verdad lo había olvidado- dijo Amy

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué les dijo?

- que en primer lugar no quería que Haruka y Michiru se enteraran de que estaban ellos aquí- respondió Amy- por eso todo el teatrito de Hotaru

- en segundo lugar que Amy los revisara bien

- y en tercer lugar que los teníamos que sacar de aquí sin que se dieran cuenta y llevarlos a tu departamento

- ¿algo más?- pregunto Yue

- tu sarcasmo ahora no nos ayuda Yue

- está bien, hay que planear algo.

Y en otra de las habitaciones.

- si que es muy raro que Hotaru haya traído a Amy para estudiar, ¿no lo crees Haruka?

- a mi lo que se me hace raro es que Setsuna haya salido de esa forma y que Yue estuviera en su cuarto- Michiru empezó a toser por que se estaba atragantando con el chocolate que le había regalado Haruka- mi amor ¿estas bien? tranquila respira

- necesito… aire

- abriré la ventana

- no, mejor… vayamos a la sala a ver tele- en realidad no quería hablar de Yue y Setsuna

- esta bien, pero yo te llevo- la tomo en sus brazos y la bajo cargando hasta la sala, y se recostaron en un sillón

- ¿oye ya te acabaste el chocolate?

- no… ¿quieres?- se puso un pedazo de chocolate en su boca para que Haruka lo tomara, Haruka se acerco a los carnosos labios de su sirena, trato de quitárselo pero Michiru lo metió por completo a su boca

- eres una sirenita muy tramposa- dijo aun sin separarse de aquella boca, Michiru volvió a asomar el pedazo de chocolate apoyándose con su lengua, provocando aun mas a Haruka y así comenzaron un rico y delicioso beso, Haruka comenzaba a meter su mano por debajo de la falda de su novia, asiendo que esta se estremeciera mas, el chocolate ya se había derretido en sus bocas pero sus labios estaba aferrados a no separarse, Michiru comenzó a meter su mano debajo de la camisa de Haruka y luego…

- mju, mju- Haruka y Michiru inmediatamente se deshicieron de la bochornosa escena

- perdón por interrumpir pero ya me tengo que ir, es tarde y Hotaru tiene que seguir estudiando

- Ok Yue ve con cuidado y descansa- dijo Michiru

- hasta mañana- respondió Yue y se fue.

No acababa de Salir Yue cuando Amy y Hotaru bajaban a la sala

- Papá Haruka ¿me das permiso de irme a dormir a la casa de Amy?

- ¿y eso por qué?- pregunto Michiru algo confundida

- es que aun me falta mucha tarea y Amy me va ayudar ¿verdad Amy?

- si jeje claro

- ok ve- no termino de decir eso cuando ya salían las chicas por la puerta- ¡y nada de desvelarse eh!- grito Haruka para que le escucharan

- ¡No papá Haruka!

- ¿Qué estarán planeando?

- no lo sé sirena, pero tenemos la casa sola- dijo mostrando una cara muy lujuriosa, cargo a Michiru en brazos y la subió a su habitación.

Yue esperaba a las chicas en su auto- ¿por que tardaron tanto?

-Perdón Yue tuvimos que darle explicaciones a Haruka

- No te preocupes Amy, ahora ustedes espérenme aquí, iré por ellos- desplego sus hermosas alas negras y subió volando a la habitación de Setsuna donde ya estaban acomodados los dos hermanos. Tomo primero a Tláloc en brazos, salió por la ventana y lo llevo hasta donde se encontraban las chicas lo recostó en el asiento del auto y volvió a volar hasta el cuarto para ir por Ameyal.

Miro a la chica que estaba dulcemente dormida en la cama, algo le atraía de ella, algo que no podía explicar, pero que le fascinaba, se acerco a Ameyal sus rostros estaban sumamente cerca, Yue sonrió para sí, Ameyal despertó y sus miradas se fundieron en una sola, tanto que sus rostros se acercaron más de lo que ya se encontraban pero se detuvieron por ciertos ruidos…

-ahhh Haruka mmm

- te amo Michiru ahhh

- no te detenga mi amor ahhh

Ameyal se sonrojo al instante y abrió demasiado los ojos- ¿es… es… lo que creo?

-ehhh su… supongo- contesto Yue y sonrieron ambas- Ameyal miro los ojos de Yue una vez mas y volvió a desvanecerse, aun sus rostros se encontraban a milímetros, el ángel no resistió mas y robo de aquella joven un tierno beso con sabor a fresas- será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Yue y con sumo cuidado abrazo a la chica, salió al balcón y voló con ella en brazos.

Nadie decía nada en el camino al departamento de Yue, Hotaru se encontraba muy preocupada por Tláloc, Amy le buscaba una explicación a todo y Yue se preguntaba por qué esa preciosa mujer le despertaba ese sentimiento que a decir verdad no sabía que sentimiento era el que le provocaba.

Llegaron a su departamento Yue puso a Ameyal en su recamara y a Tláloc en el cuarto de huéspedes al poco tiempo llego Setsuna con Luna y Artemis se preparaban para una larga noche investigando lo mas que podían acerca de esos dos hermanos.

Eran entradas las 11 de la noche- ¿Yue me permitirías que les llamara a Haruka y Michiru para decirles que me quedare contigo? No quiero que se preocupen por mí

-pues con lo que hacían hace rato no creo que se preocupen por nadie

-¿eh?- Setsuna no sabía a qué se refería pero Yue no podía sacar de su cabeza esos "ruidos" provenientes del cuarto de Haruka y Michiru

- no me hagas caso Setsuna, claro que puedes llamarlas

- ok- tomo el teléfono y marco a la que también era su casa y para su fortuna contesto Haruka

- ¿bueno?

- hola Haruka

- hola ¿qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

- sí, solo llamo para decirles que me quedare esta noche con Yue, así que no se preocupen por nada

- ooook… cuídate, chao- Haruka sonaba sorprendida

- chao- colgó Setsuna- ¿todo bien?- pregunto Yue

- si todo bien- sonrió.

-¿Quien era Haruka?

- era Setsuna, me dijo que se quedaría esta noche con Yue y que no nos preocupemos- aun sonaba extrañada- ¿no es raro Michiru?

- ¿qué cosa?

- que se quede Setsuna con ella ¿Qué tendrían que hacer?

- ¿y yo que sé? no me metas en sus asuntos, ellas sabrán lo que hacen con sus vidas, ya están grandecitas para saber lo que les conviene o no

- mi amor tranquila ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva?- Haruka lo medito un poco- mmm tu sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir

- si algo supiera no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, mejor vamos a dormir

Haruka no quiso seguir indagando, además no era algo que le importara lo que hacían los demás- mejor hagamos una vez más el amor mi hermosa violinista- se acerco a Michiru y se besaron con ese deseo de volver a comenzar lo que hace poco habían terminado.

En el departamento de Yue ya se encontraban agotados y con sueño, habían encontrado muchas respuestas, pero no las suficientes para saber cómo controlar a Ameyal. En el reloj sonaron las tres de la mañana Yue se encontraba en su cuarto cuidando de Ameyal, todo estaba quieto, en silencio, ni siquiera los murmullos de Artemis y Luna hablando dentro de la biblioteca, o los susurros de Hotaru, Setsuna y Amy fuera de la habitación se escuchaba, pero la voz de Ameyal rompió el escalofriante mutismo.

-Yue- salió ese nombre de aquellos perfectos labios- Yue la miro mas fijamente y quedo pasmada ante lo que veía.

- ¿qué es esa luz que sale del cuarto de Yue?- pregunto Amy

- ¡entremos!- dijo Hotaru mientras abría la puerta.

Artemis y luna no tardaron en llegar y lo que vieron los dejo maravillados, Ameyal se encontraba parada en la cama Yue la sostenía de la cintura mientras esta brillaba tanto como el sol y su cuerpo se elevaba poco a poco, sus ropas cambiaron convirtiéndose en una túnica tan blanca como las nubes, llena de simbolismos extraños y bellos, su cabeza se adornaba con un penacho lleno de plumas con infinidad de hermosos colores, en su mano derecha apareció una especie de cetro y de su cuello colgaba un collar con piedras preciosas, de pronto el cuarto se ilumino mucho más de lo que ya estaba y casi al instante aquella inmensa luz se extinguió dejando todo en las mismas penumbras de la noche.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz de la habitación pudieron ver a Yue sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ameyal desfallecido aun con la túnica y el penacho puestos.

-Tlalli- dijo Artemis

- la diosa madre tierra… por fin ha despertado- sentencio luna.

Yue miro a todos con miedo y vio a la linda chica que sostenía, su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo y su respiración era incontrolable, extendió sus alas tan cual largas eran, con un pequeño aleteo provoco tanto aire como para abrir de un solo golpe la ventana de su cuarto y salió de aquel lugar volando con la hermosa chica en brazos.

-¡Yue!- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de acelerar mas su vuelo.


End file.
